Reunion
by Brownriderco
Summary: A disaster causes the Earth Alliance to lose it's only source of numbweed, forcing earth to send a starship to Rukbat even though it's interdicted. Boy are they in for a shock.
1. Disaster

**Disclaimer: Anne McCaffree owns the Dragon Riders Of Pern Series. This is fan fiction which garners _no_ money whatsoever for the author.**

**This is my first submission. The updates will usually be a week apart, sorry about that. I will also be endeavouring not to go AU and stick with Canon. Look forward to seeing your reviews. Any comments are welcomed. The story is set just after The Skies of Pern. And now, on with the story**

Part One

Disaster

The Radewu science cruiser moved into high orbit around the star designated Archenar in preparation to skim fuel. The collectors were readied and skimming commenced. When the chief engineer reported the hydrogen tanks were full the cruiser began manuvering away from the star.

The chief engineer checked the engines to be sure they were in alignment and reported all clear for hyperspace entry.

The captain gave the order to make the jump to hyperspace. As the cruiser made the final transition to trans-light a red light lit in the engineering section. The engineering chief saw this and his hand shot out for the emergency override button. His hand would never reach it.

The cruiser exploded in a fiery conflagration killing all one hundred and seventy four Radewu scientists.

Unfortunately the core breach caused a hyperspace disruption wave as well and set into motion the supernova of Archenar. Archenar four, unfortunately, was one of the few planets that Confederation of Sentient States had found where Numbweed would grow. Except Rukbat three, of course, from which it originated. But that system was interdicted, and for very good reason.

The CSS knew something was wrong when communication with Archenar Four was lost in mid transmission. The Surgeon General tried for one hour to re-establish contact. When all attemps failed, Fleet HQ was notified and they passed the ball to Starship Operations.

"So they want a ship to check out Archenar Four," the admiral on watch was less than worried. "A communications glitch and I'm supposed to pull a starship off its patrol route."

"Archenar Four _is_ the only source of numbsalve, sir," put in a lieutenant.

"True. What is the nearest ship to Archenar?

"One moment." the lieutenant accessed the last known positons of fleet ships. "Science vessel _Pluto_ was last reported less than five light years from Archenar."

"Order _Pluto_ to investigate."

"Yes Admiral."

Captain Nicole Turner was on the bridge of the science vessel _Pluto_ reviewing fuel consumption reports when the communications officer reported an incoming transmission.

"Captain. Incoming message from Fleet Ops."

"Well, let's hear it, ensign."

"Yes Sir," replied the ensign. "'Communication with Archenar Four lost mid-transmission STOP unable to re-establish contact STOP _Pluto_ to proceed to Archenar system to investigate STOP Await report STOP Acknowlege receipt of orders END'"

"Acknowlege Receipt, ensign. Nav, plot a course for Archenar and send it to the helm. Helm, engage at maximum cruise upon receipt of course. Hyperspace exit 45 AU from the photosphere."

Receiving "Aye, Sir" from all around she went back to the fuel reports.

"Course laid in. Engaging at maximum cruise. Approximately 90 minutes to hyperspace exit," reported the helmsman.

"Acknowledge," responded the captain.

The exec was perplexed. He knew his captain was cautious but 45 AU seemed a bit paranoid.

"Permission to speak freely, Captain?" the Exec queried.

"Granted, of course, Mr. Reynolds."

"Sir, do you expect trouble at Archenar? 45 AU seems a bit paranoid. Or am I missing something?"

"Check the records for _Potempkin_. About 230 years ago or so," replied the Captain. "I am not taking unnecessary risks with the best damn science crew in the Fleet."

"Yes Sir," replied the Exec and logged onto the mainframe and called up the suggested record. Upon reading the report he whistled softly. The heavy cruiser potempkin responded to a distress call from the Wolf 359 science station. And was never heard from again. A Destroyer was sent to investigate with orders to scramble and run if necessary. They exited hyperspace 50 AU from Wolf 359 and were treated to the sight of a supernova less than a day old. The cause was never determined. The only thing that was known was that Wolf 359 shouldn't have gone nova, super or otherwise for another 2 billion years.

He closed the file and began readiness checks with all departments. When he was satisfied that all departments were ready for everything, he sat back and stretched.

"Five minutes to hyperspace exit," reported the Helm.

The Captain looked up. "Raise shields 30 seconds before exit. One minute before exit send mission status report to Fleet Ops. Upon exit report so to Fleet Ops."

Helm and Communications responded in unison. "Yes Sir."

The time seemed to go buy at a snails pace. Then Communications reported. "Mission status report sent to Fleet Ops."

Shortly thereafter the helm reported, "Shields up and at full strength."

Then they were back in real space. "Sending report of safe hyperspace exit to Ops...Done."

"Thanks you, Ensign. Main viewer on," ordered the captain.

The main viewer lit and the captain rose to her feet in surprise. "What in the name of all that's holy caused _That?_"

Science was busy scanning then the lieutenant responded, "Unknown, but there is no way we can approach the botanical station. It's not there anymore. If we hadn't had our shields up we would have been fried. In fact, Captain, I recommend leaving the vicinity immediately. The radiation is degrading our shields. If we aren't out of here in 5 minutes, we'll never leave."

"Helm, direct course away from the star, maximum cruise. Hyperspace exit 5 light years distant. Execute."

"Yes sir," responded the helmsman enthusiastically. The stars on the main screen roatated and then were replaced by streaks and they were in hyperspace.

Upon reporting their findings, they were ordered back to their standard patrol pattern. The brass then went to work on a solution.


	2. Solution

**Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern series is owned by Anne McCaffree. This is fan fiction that garners the author _no _money whatsoever.**

**A/N Thanks all for the reviews. This story is set just after The Skies of Pern.**

Solution

CSS Naval Command, Portland Oregon, Earth

Captain Jack Brandt strode down the corridor with a grim set to his face. He was 41 years old with coal black hair. He was fit and trim and always projected an air that he knew what he was doing. Which he did for the most part. He just knew this meeting with Admiral David Lewis was concerning his own promotion to admiral. Command liked Brandt. He was a man of action and a decision maker second only to the man he was scheduled to meet. He did want the admiralty, but not just yet. He had only held his current command for just over a year. The normal course was to leave a person in command for four years before reassigning and possibly promoting him/her. And he liked commanding a starship. But he knew if he was offered the promotion he would have to take it or give up any aspirations to the Admiralty. A person was not offered Admiral's stars twice.

He walked into the reception area of the admiral's office and announced himself.

The admiral's aide, a lieutenant commander said, "Go right in, Captain. The admiral knows you're here."

Thanking the man, Brandt walked through the door that had just opened. "Captain Brandt reporting as ordered, sir."

Admiral Lewis sat at his desk reading reports. He looked up and smiled. "Jack. Thank you for coming. And at ease, of course. We've been friends too long for all this formality."

"So is this a social call, Davey," Brandt asked.

"Would that it were, but no. Sit down Jack. Can I offer you coffee. It'll be better than the wardroom coffee on the _Bonaventure_, I assure you."

"I wouldn't mind a cup, Admiral."

"So we're back to Admiral, are we?"

"If this is official business, I wouldn't feel right calling you, Davey," Brandt replied.

After getting two cups from the synthesizer, the admiral sat down and handed one to Brandt. "That's one of the things Command likes about you. You know when to put aside personal concerns." When he saw Brandt tense up, he smiled. "I am not about to offer you a promotion, Jack. The selection board would love to give you stars but I convinced them it wouldn't be best for you until you served your tour on the _Bonaventure_. But don't think you can duck it any longer than that. Now down to business. What do you know about numbsalve?"

"Numbsalve, sir?" Brandt was perplexed. "What everyone knows. It's produced on Archenar four from a plant that grows there natively."

"Archenar went supernova a week ago," the admiral informed the captian.

Brandt was so shocked he almost spilled his coffee. "_Supernova_, that's a disaster of galactic magnitude. We don't have any other source of numbsalve. Do we?"

"Yes, we do. Rukbat Three." The admiral didn't look happy.

"That system was interdicted as inhospitible, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. Read the report when you return to _Bonaventure_. It's not classified. You are to proceed there at maximum cruise. We need you to collect at least one metric ton of seeds. If there are any left."

"What if we encounter inhabitants?" queried the captian.

"That's not likely to happen. The report says that there were only 13 survivors out of more than 6000 original colonists."

"And they all died?" Brandt was aghast.

"That's what the report concluded, but they could have missed something. They didn't have the resources to do an exhaustive sweep. And they didn't have the sensors we have today. In the unlikely event that there are inhabitants, you are to make contact and negotiate for numbweed seeds. If negotiations fail, you are to report so to HQ and await orders. It's all here in your orders packet." The admiral handed Brandt a crystal which Brandt pocketed.

"Yes sir, Admiral. I'll take care of it and get those seeds."

"I know you will, Jack. Dismissed."

Brandt saluted and turned smartly on his heel. He walked to the shuttle station and took his personal shuttle to the _Bonaventure_.

Brandt stepped onto the Bridge and was greeted by "Captain on the bridge!"

"As you were, everyone. All leaves and liberties are recinded as of now. Communications, contact personnel on leave and liberty and order them to report aboard, at once."

"Yes sir," responded the ensign at the comm station.

"Helm, lay in a coure for the Mars hyperspace entry point. As soon as all personnel are aboard, execute course to the entry point. Upon reaching the point, I'll want course 217 by 148, at maximum cruise."

The executive officer looked up from his work. "Sir, Rukbat lies directly along that course. It is interdicted."

"I think I know where a course leads to, Mr. Robbins. Refresh yourself on everything concerning the Rukbat system. And you also Mr. Albright. Sciences is going to be very involved."

"Course to entry laid in, Captain. Will execute upon notification all crew are aboard," the helm reported.

"Thank you, Commander."

"Sir," asked the Exec. "Is Rukbat our destination?"

"Yes it is, Exec. Archenar Four went supernova a week ago." There were gasps all around the bridge. "Rukbat Three is the source of the plant numbsalve is made from. We are to collect a metric ton of seeds and return them to command."


	3. Approach

_A/N: Hello everyone. First, thanks to all those who reviewed __this story. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. About an hour after I posted chapter 2, my computer died:( So all I have to work with is a PPC. Try typing a story on a thumb board. I finally got an external keyboard. I can read my reviews, reply to them and even review others stories, but Microshaft Internet Exploder Mobile does not have the Java functionality to allow me to post and update stories. So that has to be done at my local library. Only have time to do it on Monday or Tuesday. But the good news is I might be able to post more than one chapter at a time. No guarantees But I'll try._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern belongs to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction which garners the author __**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER.**_

Approach

Confederation Starship _Bonaventure_ On Approach to Rukbat

Captain Brandt lounged in his bridge office mulling over the briefing that had taken place yesterday.

His Exec, 31 year old Jake Robbins was convinced there were people on Rukbat Three, which he insisted on calling Pern, after the name on the report. He cited the evidence that two of the colony's leaders had been Admiral Paul Benden and Governor Emily Boll. Benden's tactics had been so brilliant, they were required reading in the Academy even today, some 2500 years and a change of government later. Boll exemplified administration under extreme stress and her logs and notes were required reading in Command School, for a starship captain was nothing if not an administrator. Robbins claimed that two such people wouldn't just wring their hands and say 'Woe is me!'. They would find solutions. It was what they had been best at.

Brandt tended to agree, but he knew that as smart and resourceful as the admiral and governor had been, they still had been only human and hadn't been invincible.

The Science Officer, 22 year old Jason Albright, had been conferring with the CMO and reported that the seeds shouldn't be too hard to collect.

Brandt rather hoped there were people on Pern. If so they had obviously learned how to survive extreme circumstances and he would be interested to know how. It would make for a very interesting log entry and report to Command.

The intercom sounded. "Captain, this is the Bridge. We are 10 minutes from exit."

"Understood." Brandt rose and walked onto the Bridge.

After seating himself In the center seat he spoke, "Alright everyone. Standard procedure. I don't expect any trouble, but we will still exit with our defenses erected and report said exit to Fleet Ops before and after as per standard operating procedure. We don't need another incident like the _Rhine._"

They say space travel is made up of thousands of hours of boredom interrupted by moments of abject terror. This is somewhat true but Brandt would use the term 'action' instead of 'terror'. This was one of those times. Finally Communications reported, "Sending report of imminent hyperspace exit to Ops... Report sent."

Then from Weapons, "Shields in place. Weapons on warm standby."

Then, "Safe exit reported to Fleet Ops."

_Ok. So it's a short one. I was going to combine Chapters 3 and 4 but the above text doesn't really belong under the Chapter title of Enigma, so I made it its own separate chapter. Any and all reviews are welcome and helpful. Even the critical ones or should I say especially the critical ones as they help me to be a better writer._


	4. Enigma

_A__/N: Hello my faithful readers. Ok. Here is where it gets interesting. The chapter title doesn't just apply to the Earthmen._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern belong to Anne McCaffree. This is fan fiction which garners __**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER **__for the author._

Enigma

Onboard CSS _Bonaventure_ in the Rukbat system

"Scanning System," reported Albright. "No hostile activity detected. Showing two objects which appear to be ships on collision course with the star. Reading 6 planets, two asteroid belts and an oort cloud closer in than is ordinary. Stellar Cartography reports they have begun mapping operations."

"Are those two objects on collision course with Rukbat in immediate jeopardy?" asked the Captain.

"No sir. They are traveling very slowly. Estimate they will enter the photosphere in 18 months and 2 days."

No immediate danger then the captain mused. Still fleet policy required him to investigate and offer assistance if necessary. "Time to intercept?"

The navigator ran calculations. "At full wave speed, just over 3 minutes."

The captain saw no need to tax the engines unless necessary. The non-immediacy of these objects jeopardy clearly made full speed unjustified.

"Lay in intercept course and execute at half wave speed."

"Course laid in and on the board," responded the navigator.

"Executing course, half wave. Estimate time to arrival: Six minutes twenty seconds," reported the helmsman.

"Thank you gentlemen."

Two minutes later, the intercom sounded. "Bridge, this is Stell Car. We have an anomaly."

The captain looked up. An anomaly by Stellar Cartography? This had to be a first. Brandt had never heard of such an occurance.

"Report, mister," ordered the captain.

"Yes, Sir," came the voice over the intraship. "The sixth planet, the one the reports identified as a rogue, is four degrees off its reported path."

The captain's mouth dropped open in astonishment. Four degrees didn't sound like much. In planetary ballistics, it was a huge amount.

"I assume you have plotted the orbit with this altered data." Brandt stated. "Is is likely to strike any of the other planets?"

"No sir. That's just it. We show it will miss the all of the other planets except the fifth by a wide margin. Wiider than the report shows."

The captain thought about this but something didn't seem right. "Could there have been a massive object that was a near miss that altered the orbit?" The captain asked already knowing the answer.

"Impossible, sir. All the other planets except the fifth are on their reported paths down to the microdegree. The fifth planet is slightly off it's reported path. The variation is less than twenty microdegrees. That wouldn't be the case if an object massive enough to affect this rogue by four degrees entered the system."

"What could alter a planet's orbit by four degrees?" the captain wanted to know.

"That's what I'd like to know, sir. There is no force known that could have done this. We could detonate antimatter on the surface of a planet, but to have this effect, the explosion would have to be so large that the planet could not remain intact. It would shatter the planet. You wouldn't _have _a planet. You'd have a debris field."

"So you're saying you don't know, is that correct?" asked Brandt.

"That's it in a nutshell. This shouldn't be possible."

"Thank you. Bridge out." Brandt closed the line and leaned back in his chair. "Anyone have any ideas how this might have happened," invited Brandt.

The science officer, Mr. Albright spoke up. "I have a theory but it's only been tested by computer modeling. And it's pretty wild."

"Well, let's hear it, Mr. Albright." The Exec wanted to hear this himself.

"In my last year at the academy, we were given a project to figure out how to alter a planetary orbit. I think the instructor just wanted to make us think. We found that a series of antimatter explosions would do the trick. Or so the computer model said. Unfortunately it was just a theoretical exercise, because the explosions must be spread hundreds of years apart."

The captain's eyes widened. "You're right, that's out there. Talk about taking the long view. Still, it doesn't make sense. These colonists had enough fuel to get them down to the planet. According to the report, they didn't have much left. Of course that Japanese pilot the report mentioned, can't remember his name, had hoarded some. Still, we're missing something."

"I agree sir," replied Albright. "The only way something like that would be feasible is if temporal transport had been developed. And that's thought to be impossible. We've been working on that for centuries and appear no closer to success than when we started."

Time travel. That didn't make since. They would have been too busy trying to survive this Thread menace. And astrophysicists of the grade required to understand the mathematics of such were not the hardy colonial type.

"Sir, We are approaching the two objects," reported the Helm.

"Bring us to within five kilometers of the nearest and match course and speed."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Landing School

Ninth Pass 32.10.20

D'ram was on duty in the interface office reading about the first hatching. They had always assumed that Faranth had been the first dragon to hatch. In fact it had been bronze Polenth who had chosen David Caterel as his rider. Faranth had actually been the last dragon to hatch in the first clutch. No matter, she had still become the Senior Queen of the first Weyr. Solely because the first riders had chosen Sean Connell to be their leader and Faranth's rider had been his wife.

D'ram never tired of reading the histories. He was caught up in reading about the untimely death of Marco Galliani and his brown Duluth the first time they went between when an alarm sounded.

D'ram closed the file and examined the interface board. The Yokohama had picked up a burst of X-rays.

He queried the mainframe asking for possible causes for the burst. The computer's answer had disturbing implications.

The burst was estimated to have originated eighty million miles out in space. The computer was unable to find a correlation of any natural phenomenon in a planetary system that would cause such a burst. Therefore the computer surmised it was very possible there was a ship with a star drive in the system. It could be that this burst was the result of entry from a realm of higher physics.

D'ram shook his head in wonder. Higher physics? Well their ancestors had had such technology. They themselves had exploded engines capable of such on the Red Star.

_Tiroth, I need you to bespeak, Mnementh and Ruth. Tell them their riders are needed at Landing. Also tell Ruth that he should bring the Masterharper as well._

There was silence in D'ram's mind for a moment then Tiroth answered his rider.

_I have told them. They say they will tell their riders and will come._

_Thank you old friend._

_

* * *

_Starship _Bonaventure_

"Course and speed matched with the two objects. Now holding station keeping five kilometers from the nearest," reported the helmsman.

The science officer was already scanning. "No life signs detected. That's odd. It appears the main engines have been removed."

"Removed?" asked the captain, "or sheared off in an attack?"

"Detecting no traces of weapons signatures," replied Albright. "Looks like they were removed. No jagged edges, no burn marks. They're just gone."

"Helm, can you get us an angle so we can identify these ships?" This was damned peculiar. Captain Brandt didn't like such mysteries 200 light years from home.

"Yes, Sir," responded the helm. The main viewer showed them maneuvering and then a clear shot at one of the ships. _FSS Bahrain. _Then the helmsman performed more maneuvering and a second name was visible on a metal hull. _FSS Buenos Aires_. FSS, Federated Space Ship. According to the report these had been two of the colonizer ships on the Pern Expidition. Looked like these had been set to collide with the sun either by the owners or some other agency.

Well, they would go to Pern and if there was anyone left they would ask if they had deliberately set their own property on a destruction course. If not _Bonaventure_ could come back and retrieve them for the inhabitants. If they had, well, they were their property to do with as they wished.

"Plot a course to the third planet and execute at half wave."

"Aye, Sir." The navigator had kept that course updated and ready to send to the helm at all times.

"Now on course for Pern, half wave," reported the helm.

So word was getting around. It had been Rukbat three. Now it was Pern. The captain wasn't too sure if this was a good thing. If it turned out that there was no one on that planet, morale was sure to suffer a bit.

When they arrived, the science officer reported, "Ship in orbit. Appears to be another colonizer. Main engine gone from this one too, same pattern.

* * *

Landing School

D'ram waited patiently running the mainframe through diagnostics to be sure that there was no system fault causing erroneous readings.

He heard the door open and turned to see F'lar.

"What's going on D'ram? Mnementh said Tiroth bespoke him saying you needed me at Landing."

"It would be better to wait for Jaxom and the Masterharper. That way I'll only have to explain once. I've had Tiroth tell Ruth that Jaxom and Masterharper Sebell were needed here too," D'ram told the weyrleader. "Ruth should be here shortly. He did have to go to the Harper hall and pick up Sebell. You just had to come straight here."

_Ruth arrives with his rider and the Harper_ Tiroth reported to D'ram.

Sending his dragon a mental thank you, he said, "Tiroth informs me Ruth is here with the Masterharper."

"So Mnementh just told me."

Jaxom and the Masterharper arrived in the room shortly.

D'ram began to speak. "A little while ago the _Yokohama_ detected a burst of X-rays. It appears they originated some eighty million miles out in space. The onboard mainframe has no correlation of any natural event in a solar system that could cause this. The mainframe therefore surmises it might have been the entry of a ship from a realm of higher physics. In other words a ship traveling faster than light."

F'lar's eyes were wide. The Masterharper looked a bit alarmed, but Jaxom was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about young man?" asked Sebell.

"If that is an ship from our ancestors planet of origin, Earth, I think the Aivas records said, it would be great to show them that their colony survived."

"I'm not so sure that would be a good idea," mused Sebell. "From what I've read of the records, Pern isn't rich enough to be of any interest. So if there is an Earth ship out there, it begs the question why did they come here after 2500 turns of leaving us alone. They have to want something."

"Couldn't they just be explorers?" Jaxom wanted to know.

"If they are, they are not human," F'lar put in. "Humans haven't explored this system in 2500 turns. Why should they start now? No, I feel Sebell is correct. If they are from Earth, they want something. Assuming it is a ship and not something stranger."

A series of three beeps sounded from the console speaker. D'ram examined the interface and pushed a series of buttons. The main viewing screen lit up with a view of space.

"_Yokohama_ is reporting spatial distortion waves. It seems like space itself is being distorted."

"Is Pern in any danger?" F'lar was becoming very concerned for his beloved Pern.

"Doesn't seem so," replied D'ram.

On the screen which didn't show anything out of the ordinary, a point of light began growing larger. It soon was obvious that whatever it was was not a star. It was growing larger or getting closer. When the object was close enough to resolve details, the three men gasped as one.

On the screen was a thick metal triangle, with what looked like a strut rising from the center of it onto which was attached a long tube. D'ram was working the interface controls.

"890 feet from point to base. 475 feet wide, 167 feet thick. Riser strut is 325 feet long. Tube is 420 feet long by 30 in diameter. Looks like there are windows. I would say that this is the cause. Reading antimatter emissions."

* * *

CSS _Bonaventure_

"Are there any life signs?" Brandt asked his science officer?

"No life signs."

"Can we download the database?" Brandt wanted to know what was going on and this seemed like the best way. A planetary orbit impossibly altered. Three missing Antimatter engines. This was getting stranger and stranger.

"That should be no problem, Captain," replied Albright.

"Then do it."

"Yes Sir. Beginning interface." The science officer's hands were playing over the controls in a lightening blur. "We're in. Download commencing."

* * *

Landing

D'ram was staring at the interface board in shock. Then he started pushing buttons. "Shells! They're downloading the_Yoko's_ database. I can't stop it!"

"Is there any way that this could go two ways?" asked the Masterharper. "If they can download ours, can't we download theirs?"

"Maybe, if I knew what I was doing," muttered D'ram. He worked more controls, "No. I get a passcode request. It was a good thought, Masterharper, but it won't work."

"This has to be a prelude to invasion." F'lar stated. "Gather all the facts you can before initiating hostilities. I've got to get back the the Weyr and prepare."

"Not necessarily, Weyrleader," the Masterharper said. "They could just want to know what they are going to face here. And of course they would want all information they can get before opening any negotiations."

"Do you honestly believe that?" It was clear F'lar didn't put much credence in that possibility.

"I don't know Lord F'lar. It could be as you say, but it would be short sighted of us to automatically assume they are hostile. You should return to the Weyr to prepare, but I strongly suggest you take no preemptive action."

"So long as they don't threaten the people of this planet I won't. But if they are here to negotiate, we will do so from a position of strength. If they are hostile, they will regret it. One conqueror was enough." F'lar was, of course referring to Fax. "I won't see my beautiful Pern subjugated by invaders from the stars."

The other three men nodded in agreement.

"Just don't attack unless they attack or an ultimatum is delivered, that's all I ask," Sebell requested. "We have a possible opportunity here. Let's not spoil it by being rash."

"Have you ever known me to be rash?" F'lar inquired.

"Never."

"That's right. But I am the chief protector of this planet and I _will_ prepare for the worst. I fervently hope you are correct, Harper. But I can't afford to sit back and count on it." With that F'lar strode from the room to mount his dragon.

"He may well be right," D'ram stated.

"If he is, Faranth help us all," breathed Sebell.

"Well, I think maybe I should go to the _Yoko_, suit up and have a look up close at this ship. Let them see us too," suggested Jaxom.

"If they downloaded the ship's database, they know we have dragons. And dragons cannot fight in space. No air for flame." The Masterharper was not in favor of this idea.

"Maybe I could take Master Benelek of the Technicians Hall. He might be able to download their database." Jaxom wanted to do something.

"That might be helpful, but I'm not sure F'lar would authorize it."

"I don't need his authorization. I am a Lord Holder. I answer only to the Conclave."

"You also ride a dragon, which is under F'lar's auspices," reminded D'ram.

"I wouldn't be going as a dragonrider, but as a Lord Holder."

"He is correct, though," Sebell noted thoughtfully. "I would want to go along myself, if Ruth could carry three. F'lar isn't rash, but you can be at times, young man."

"I would be honored by your counsel, Masterharper." And so it was decided.


	5. Questions

_A/N: The lyrics of the song Lessa's Ride are taken from the Masterharper of Pern CD. Thanks for all the reviews. They really brighten my day._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern belong to Anne McCaffrey The Masterharper of Pern CD is the property of Anne McCaffrey, Tania Opland and Mike Freeman. This is fan fiction which garners **NO MONEY WHATSOEVER** for the author._

Questions

_CSS Bonaventure_

"Download complete," reported the science officer. "I noticed that there was an unsuccessful attempt to terminate the download and there was an apparent attempt to access and download our database. It was aborted and no passcode was entered."

"Why wasn't this reported when it happened," The Exec wanted to know.

"I was rather busy supervising the download, sir.

"I thought you said there were no life signs on that ship," the captain said.

"There weren't then and aren't now. The attempts were triggered remotely."

"So my supposition was correct," claimed the Exec. "There are people down there. With Boll and Benden they would have found a way."

"Sir, we are getting the first reports from the download." Albright whistled softly. "That is certainly a unique solution."

"Transfer the reports to my Bridge office terminal. Mr. Robbins, Mr. Albright, I want you to read these documents. I am going to as well. We'll meet in the bridge office at oh nine hundred tomorrow to compare notes." The captain rose from his seat. "I'll be in the bridge office."

"Sir, now registering four life signs on the bridge of that ship," Albright reported.

"What? Where did they come from?"

"I don't know, Captain. According to the sensor log, they just _appeared _there. Three are humans, one is what appears to be an avian creature with a boron skeletal structure. I think it's a dragon, sir."

The captain looked at his science officer as if he had lost his senses. "Dragons are a myth, you know that, Lieutenant."

"Not down there sir. You'll understand when you read what we downloaded."

"You're telling us that the inhabitants have creatures that resemble dragons?" The Exec had seen some strange things in his career.

"According to the snippet I read they _are_ dragons. Fire breathing dragons. That's how they survived this thread menace. Those animals go up and burn the stuff out of the sky."

"How would you control such a creature?" the captain wondered. "It's all well and good that they would use these things for defense, but what would keep the animals from attacking humans?"

"I'm sure we'll find out more as we read the records," Albright replied. A beep sounded. "Captain! They are trying to download our database!"

"You said they tried that during the download but no passcode was entered. It's possible that they have someone more skilled on hand now. As much as I'd like to let them have the non- classified and non-weapons portion of our database, it doesn't seem prudent until we know how much they can wisely handle. Can you let them have the Mission Order's Packet and nothing else?" The captain didn't like this solution but he didn't want to corrupt a society by trying to make up for past mistakes.

"Yes, Sir," said Albright.

"Then do it," ordered the captain.

"Aye, Sir. Locking all files except the Mission Orders Packet. Files are locked. They now have the packet."

"Good," replied Brandt. "Mr. Albright, I suggest you concentrate on the scientific and technical matters in the download. Mr. Robbins, I want you to concentrate on the dragons when you read the records. I'll concentrate on the social structure and government. I'm sure there will be overlap, but this should allow us the most efficient utilization of time." The captain headed for the door to his bridge office. "Exec, you have the bridge."

* * *

_Yokohama_ Bridge

Ruth materialized on the bridge with his three passengers. Benelek was the first to dismount. He headed for the computer terminal.

He logged on and began issuing commands to interface with the other ship. He hit a wall and tried an alternative approach.

Shortly, he exclaimed, "I'm in. Downloading."

"That was too easy," posited, Sebell.

"Download complete. Looks like you were right, Masterharper. They let us in. What we got isn't much. The file is labeled 'Mission Orders.'"

"They want us to see their orders, but nothing else?" Jaxom understood. It was apparent their leader was very a very thoughtful and far sighted person. "I would say that they don't want us to have anything we don't already have and assure us they are not hostile."

"How do you come to that conclusion, Lord Jaxom?" Sebell wanted to know.

"They let us in so we can see why they are here," Jaxom riposted. "They obviously haven't read the records they downloaded yet. They don't know how much of their database we can handle. I can't see why else they would give us their motivations and nothing else."

"Hmmm. That's very insightful. Unless they want to lure us into complacency." Sebell hoped this wasn't the case, but the fate of Pern was riding on this. They couldn't _afford_ to become complacent.

Benelek spoke up. "By the shell of the First Egg!"

"What?" asked Jaxom.

"According to this they are here for Numbweed seeds. 'In the unlikely event there are inhabitants on Rukbat Three, you are ordered to negotiate for the needed material. If negotiations fail, you are to report so to Fleet Command and await orders."

"In the unlikely event?" repeated the Harper. "They didn't expect us to be here. They thought our ancestors died to the last person! Why would they assume that?"

"Checking radar records for any other spacefaring vessel. Hmmm. Showing a small ship. Looks like it was some sixty one years after the original landing. Trajectory indicates it entered atmosphere over the Northern Hemisphere. There it is again, five days later leaving the atmosphere. Heading inward toward the sun."

"So they visited and found no one and assumed everyone had died?" Something was wrong here. Sebell couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was sure when they made contact with these people, the answer would materialize.

"We should return, now, Lord Jaxom," the Masterharper stated. "We need to get this information to F'lar and I'm sure Master Benelek has pressing tasks at the Technicians Hall."

They mounted Ruth and Jaxom gave him the picture of Landing. Ten long seconds later they materialized above Landing.

* * *

Benden Weyr

After dropping off Master Benelek, Jaxom directed Ruth to Benden Weyr. They materialized over the bowl to what looked like organized chaos. People were hauling firestone sacks and handing them to riders who secured them on their dragons and then headed to their individual weyrs.

"Looks like F'lar's preparations are well underway," Sebell said leaning close to Jaxom's ear.

They landed and Ruth told Mnementh his rider and the Masterharper needed to see F'lar.

_He says his rider is in the council chamber _Ruth told Jaxom.

When Jaxom and Sebell reached the council chamber, F'lar was concluding a meeting with his wingleaders.

"So are there any questions?"

One raised his hand. "What about when we feed our dragons. They are not going to want firestone sacks on them when they hunt."

"That and mating are the only exceptions," F'lar stated. "Any other time your dragons and those of your wings are to leave their weyrs, they are to have firestone sacks. Even when sunning. Any other questions?" There seemed to be none. "Dismissed and thank you for coming."

The wingleaders filed out and F'lar acknowledged the two newcomers.

"Would you like some klah, Masterharper, Lord Jaxom?"

They both accepted the formality and sat down.

"Since you are here now, I assume you learned something after I left."

Sebell blew on his klah and took a sip. "Yes, we did, Weyrleader. Jaxom took Master Benelek and myself up to the _Yokahama_ in hopes the Mastertechnician could download the foreign ship's database."

"That was a good idea," allowed F'lar, "even though I didn't authorize travel to the _Yoko_."

"It was my idea, F'lar and I didn't need your authorization," countered Jaxom. "I'm a Lord Holder."

"You are also a dragonrider, young man." F'lar was surprised, but not displeased at Lord Jaxom's assertiveness. He was making a splendid Lord of Ruatha and showed signs he was getting better and gaining confidence. "But I'm sure you went as a Lord Holder. So we shan't quibble. Now were you successful in downloading their database?"

"Not entirely," returned Sebell, "but we did learn something. The only thing Benelek was able to download was a file labeled 'Mission Orders'. Seems like they need Numbweed seeds. They're orders are to negotiate for it. The orders read and I quote, 'In the unlikely event Rukbat three is inhabited you are to negotiate for the needed supplies. If negotiations fail, you are to report so to Command and await orders.' They weren't expecting anyone to be here. They thought our ancestors died to the man."

"Hmmm. That's why they've left us alone for so long," F'lar said. "They thought their colony had failed and Pern wasn't inhabitable. But why would they think that?"

Sebell told him about the radar records and the small ship that had been recorded.

"Well, I suggest we wait until they contact us," F'lar stated. "Within reason of course. If they haven't contacted us in a sevenday, then we need to try to contact them."

"I noticed you have all the dragons with firestone sacks," Sebell said.

"Yes and there will be two pairs on watch duty at night. One can nod off. It _is _a boring watch."

"Then I think we will take our leave." Sebell nodded to Jaxom.

Jaxom had been silent not having anything to add. "Have Mnementh bespeak Ruth if anything untoward happens. I'll collect the Harper and be here as fast as Ruth can manage it."

"I'll do that, Lord Jaxom," replied F'lar. "Safe journey to both of you."

They left the council chamber and mounted Ruth.

When Jaxom returned to Ruatha after dropping off Sebell, he was greeted by Sharra. "What happened?" she wanted to know.

Jaxom told her everything that went on. Then he excused himself, saying he needed to refresh himself on the Charter.

* * *

_CSS Bonaventure_

The Exec and science officer were seated in the captain's bridge office. "I've read the records concerning the government and social structure," The captain stated. "Fascinating reading. These people have Lords that govern provinces but it is surprising benevolent. They even tithe to their military installations. What they call Weyrs for protection against thread. I'd like your thoughts and findings, gentlemen."

Albright spoke first. "Captain, I have been reading the technical details as you directed. They appear to have a guild system for professional services and goods. I have also read the records for the project to divert the planet they call the Red Star. Something isn't right."

"Explain," ordered Brandt.

"They used six hundred dragons to move three antimatter engines. It seems these dragons are impervious to space until they go into oxygen debt, which is approximately fifteen minutes. The only problem is that detonating three engines of this type on the surface of that planet would not cause the diversion reported by Stel Car."

The captain remembered the conditions his science officer had reported that would allow such. "Is it possible they have developed time travel?"

"I don't see how, sir. If they have it's highly classified. It's not in any of the technical records I read."

"Hmmm." Brandt then looked to the X.O. "Anything interesting in the records about dragons?"

"It's fascinating, Captain. I did find something odd in one of their teaching ballads."

"Yes, I read that they used music to educate their young. Seems like a good system if you don't have data retrieval technology. So what odd thing did you find," Brandt asked.

"It's a song called Lessa's Ride. It talks about bringing people forward from another time. The refrain talks about being twice decided."

The captain addressed the computer, "Computer, is there a recording of the song 'Lessa's Ride' in the downloaded files?"

"Accessing," replied the computer. "Affirmative. Recording found."

"Play the aforementioned recording."

The haunting strains of the opening bars of the ballad drifted out of the speaker then a woman began to sing.

_Black, Blacker, Blackest  
__And cold beyond all frozen things.  
__Where is between when there is naught  
__To life but fragile dragon wings._

_Cold as death, death bearing.  
__Stay and die unguided.  
__Brave and braving linger,  
__This way was twice decided._

_A fleck of red in the cold night sky,  
__A drop of blood to guide them by  
__Turn away, Turn away, Turn be gone  
__A red star leads the riders on._

_Cold as death, death bearing,  
__Stay and die unguided,  
__Brave and braving linger,  
__This way was twice decided._

_How can they last the long journey  
__Lured on but by this woven star  
__How can they find that which they seek  
__And make their way home from afar._

_Cold as death, death bearing,  
__Stay and die unguided,  
__Brave and braving linger,  
__This way was twice decided._

_What can they say to bring forward  
__The Weyrfolk from another time.  
__Is hope merely illusion  
__That clings to life in desperate minds._

_Cold as death, death bearing,  
__Stay and die unguided,  
__Brave and braving linger,  
__This way was twice decided._

_Yet promise lives by those of heart  
__Salvation lies within the song.  
__Revealed by Lessa, Weyrwoman  
__There will be five Weyrs strong_

_Cold as death, death bearing,  
__Stay and die unguided,  
__Brave and braving linger,  
__This way was twice decided._

As the music died away, the captain said, "That was very beautiful. And haunting. I do see what you are saying. The twice decided is a theme that runs all through the piece but 'Bringing forward the Weyrfolk from another time? Are you sure this isn't a parable?" Something was niggling at the back of Brandt's mind. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something.

"I don't think so, sir," his Exec was saying. "There is a woman named Lessa at one of their military installations. In fact she is a weyrwoman. The records describe her as headstrong, willful and confident. I don't think she would put up with someone using her name in a parable."

"If she had a choice," put in Albright.

Robbins addressed the computer. "Computer, locate and display Ramoth with her rider astride."

"Accessing," responded the baritone of the computer. "Image displayed."

On the wall screen was an image of Ramoth with Lessa on her neck.

The captain rose from his seat in shock. "Mother of space! Computer is the scale accurate?"

"Affirmative," came the response.

"That thing is enormous. Why would it let a puny, by its standards, human sit on it's neck?"

"The human is Lessa," said Robbins. "The dragon is named Ramoth. Lessa is her rider. They are telepathically linked in an unbreakable bond. According to the records, such a bond, which all dragons have with their riders, is life long. The human and dragon are lifemates. Now do you see why I say I don't think such a person would consent to her name being used in a parable?"

"Point taken, Mr. Robbins." The captain had never seen anything like this. This thing could have eaten her in one gulp but instead it let the woman ride her and apparently took instructions from her.

And if his exec was correct would do anything to protect her.

All of a sudden the thought that had been niggling at the back of his mind burst to the fore.

"Computer. Play the ballad titled Lessa's Ride beginning at Verse two."

"Complying," responded the computer.

_A fleck of red in the cold night sky,  
__A drop of blood to guide them by,  
__Turn away, Turn away, Turn be gone..._

"Computer, stop."

The music obediently stopped.

"Turn!" exclaimed the captain. "They use 'turn' instead of 'year'."

"That's very insightful, sir," Albright said. "I completely missed that. But it could be referring to time travel. But why would it be nowhere in any of the records. I did expand my search to the entirety of the database and found nothing except that song which I concluded was a parable. Looks like I may have been mistaken."

"That's why you're such a good science officer, Mr. Albright," the captain assured him. "You go for the facts and don't leap to conclusions. Sometimes that's required for command though. I don't see that we're going to settle anything about time travel up here. I'll think of some diplomatic way to bring it up when I meet the planet's leaders."

The meeting continued with Robbins detailing how dragons chose their riders at hatching and how the riders actually conversed with their dragons. He told his C.O. about the abilities of dragons to go _between_, what he called null space and how that they suicided when their rider died by doing so without a destination reference. He also told about the consequences of outliving one's dragon.

There was something bothering the captain about all this. "What happens if a hatchling can't find a suitable match?"

The exec looked grave. "That is extremely rare. But it has happened. They will present the hatchling to the spectators."

"And if no suitable match is found there?"

The X.O.'s eyes were bleak. "That's a real tragedy. The hatchling will suicide by teleport. According to the records, it's one of the worst things that can happen.

The captain's eyes were wide. "Suicide by teleport? Like an adult dragon does if his rider dies? That's horrible.

"This is why they always have many more candidates than they do eggs, sir."

"Hmmm. I'm not too sure it's such a good idea to bond with one of these things."

"According to what I read, being a dragonrider is a very coveted position. And when I think about it, it does seem appealing even with the risk. To never be alone? To always have an advocate? Someone who will love you no matter what, for the rest of your life? Very appealing." The X.O was sorry that he hadn't visited this planet some eleven or twelve years ago. To have that kind of a bond would be worth giving up a career in space.

"Well, I think we have enough to contact these people and begin bargaining," declared Brandt. "If I can only think of what to give them in exchange for the seeds. Their Charter, which has the force of law, states they are not to have any technology the first settlers didn't have unless they develop it themselves."

"I think we can override that on the basis of need," put in Albright.

"No, I don't think we can," responded the captain. "What kind of respect are they going to have for us if we just toss their laws aside? In their shoes, I'd tell us to get off my planet and don't come back until we've learned some manners."

"But our orders, Captain." Mr. Robbins was very concerned.

"Sometimes, Mr. Robbins, you have to use your own judgment. Orders are never written in stone. Command didn't have all the facts when they issued those orders. And they know they didn't have all the facts. The job of a Starship captain is to take the orders and make them fit the situation, if at all possible. Not the other way around."

"Maybe we could offer them medical knowledge," said Albright.

"That's all well and good," mused the captain, "but a lot of our medicine depends on instrumentation. And that is out of the question. Hmmm." The captain sat looking off into space, thinking hard. "Well, I think it's time we had a face to face." He arose from his seat and said, "Let's go, gentlemen."

They walked out onto the bridge. The captain took his seat and addressed the communications station. "Try to raise someone on the planet. Address the _Yokohama_ and use the relay it has with the surface."

* * *

_A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger. Sorry. It will be next week before I am able to post the next chapter. Assuming I'm done with it by then._


	6. Landing

_A/N: Hello, all. Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I have been extremely busy with Real Life._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern are copyrighted by Anne McCaffree. _**This is fan fiction which garners ****no money or material compensation of any kind**** whatsoever for the author**

Landing

Benden Weyr Two days later

Lessa and F'lar sat in her apartment enjoying their morning repast. "So, we get to meet these space people today," she said taking a sip of her Klah.

"Yes. Their captain wanted to meet as soon possible, but seeing as we had Fall yesterday, I decided today would be best."

"So long as they don't disturb Ramoth."

"So when does she think the eggs will hatch?" asked F'lar.

"She says it should be tomorrow. Which was why I was concerned that you invited them so soon," Lessa confided. "I would have preferred if you had waited until after the hatching."

"Their leader seems like a trustworthy man. Of course, I have only spoken with him through a viewing screen. But he seems like a considerate and thoughtful person."

"You always have been a good judge of character. Which is why, while I had reservations, I didn't say anything in front of the others."

F'lar consulted the wall clock and rose from his seat. "Well, I need to get my wing together and make sure they all have firestone sacks."

"I agree that it would be a good thing to greet them with a wing of dragons, but why the firestone sacks?" asked Lessa. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No. If they have read the downloaded files, they will understand what a dragon with sacks strung over its neck means. This is to demonstrate that we are prepared at all times to defend our planet with force if necessary. It's mainly just for show."

With that F'lar strode out of the room and informed Mnementh that he was to assemble the other dragons of their wing.

Fifteen minutes later, thirty three dragons laden with firestone sacks lifted out of the bowl and flew straight in formation in a southeasterly direction.

* * *

On board CSS Shuttle Peresephone

Jake Robbins sat at the controls as they entered atmosphere. The Captain, Science Officer and two security crewman were also aboard.

While it was technically a breach of procedure, the captain had wanted his Exec on this mission as well. It didn't seem fair to deny the man a chance to see these dragons.

It wasn't like the _Bonaventure_ was likely to go into a combat situation, but all the same, he had left the twenty eight year old Arlan Grant in command while he was gone. Lt. Commander Grant was the chief weapons officer, and was a tactical genius who would one day make an excellent starship captain.

"What I wouldn't give to see a hatching," remarked Robbins.

"That's not likely to happen, Exec," replied the captain. "We are outsiders. They aren't likely to invite outsiders to such an event. And we _cannot_ ask."

"Understood, Captain."

They flew in silence for twenty minutes. Then Albright reported, "Reading life signs dead ahead. Twelve kilometers."

"How many," asked Robbins.

"Thirty three. No wait. Sixty six. Thirty three humans. Thirty three boron based forms."

"That would be a squadron of dragons with their riders," postulated the captain.

Albright consulted his instruments. "Estimating two minutes to visual contact."

Two minutes later they could see something on the forward viewer. The captain worked the controls to magnify the image.

The Exec's mouth fell open. "Mother of Stars! Look at that!"

The screen showed a V formation of what could only be dragons with a person sitting on the neck of each creature.

"Impressive, very impressive," intoned the captain. "You'll notice they are armed."

"Armed? I see no weapons," said Albright.

"The sacks hanging on their necks," Robbins enlightened him, "most likely contain phosphine bearing rock. They feed that to their mounts so the dragon can breathe fire."

"I like this leader of theirs," noted Brandt. "He is taking nothing for granted. And it is an impressive show of force."

The wing of dragons had grown on the screen requiring a reduction of magnification. All of a sudden the wing seemed to hover. Then they turned smartly and broke into two individual lines, one on either side of the shuttle. One dragon, what the captain assumed was the leader, was was out in front of the shuttle.

"Match their speed and follow them in," Brandt directed his Exec.

The Exec only nodded as he worked the controls.

A short time later they were hovering over what appeared to be an extinct volcano. The wing reformed and began circling down to land.

Robbins began a vertical descent and shortly had touched down on the floor of the bowl.

_A/N: Ok, so another short one. But the landing sequence took longer than I thought. And I still haven't quite decided how the meeting will go._


	7. Revelations

_A/N: Hello again. Here is the next installment. Hope you enjoy it. And review is good._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is copyrighted by Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction which garners __**no money or material compensation of any kind **__for the author. CSS Bonaventure and it's crew belong to the author of this fiction. Please do not use such without permission._

Revelations

Jack Brandt stepped out of the shuttle onto the floor of the bowl of Benden Weyr. Facing him was the man he recognized as F'lar, a diminutive woman at his side and another man who resembled him on his other side, two paces back.

Robbins and the rest followed their captain out and looked around, eyes wide. There were hundreds of dragons on the rim and one huge bronze looking one over by an opening in the rock. It looked as if he were guarding it.

The captain stepped forward and said, "Weyrleader F'lar? Greetings. I am Captain Jack Brandt." With that Brandt extended his hand to shake.

"Captain," F'lar replied, "It's good to meet you in person." With that he took the captain's arm in a forearm clasp that was the standard greeting for dragonmen.

The captain was mildly disconcerted by the clasp but recovered quickly and returned it. "May I present my Executive Officer, Jacob Robbins, my Science Officer, Jason Albright, Security crewmen Carstairs and Russell?"

"Pleased to meet all of you," F'lar returned. Indicating Lessa and F'nor he said, "This is my Weyrwoman, Lessa and F'nor, my second. I think it would be helpful to adjourn to the council chamber so we may begin our discussion."

The captain approved of the forthrightness of the man. As they were walking to the council chamber he asked, "Are you the Lessa mentioned in the ballad Lessa's ride?"

Lessa turned her head to look at him with a surprised look on her face. "You did download the _Yoko's _database so I guess you would have heard about it. Yes. It's about me."

"Is it true or a parable?" the captain asked.

She looked at him drolly. "A parable? No. It's true if just a bit overstated. But that's harper license for you."

They had arrived in a room with a large table and more than a dozen chairs. The security officers took position at the door.

F'lar indicated they were to sit down which they did. "Those two can sit too. I understand they are security but there is very little that is likely to happen here."

"Procedure, Weyrleader," responded Robbins. "It is unusual for a captain to be present at a first contact. They are actually here to protect him. Not Mr. Albright and myself."

"As you wish then. May I offer you some Klah? Or perhaps juice?"

"Klah?" asked Brandt.

"A beverage we brew from the bark of a certain tree. It's a stimulant."

"Sounds like our coffee. Unfortunately coffee doesn't seem to grow anywhere but on Earth. Every colony we've setup has had their coffee crop fail almost immediately. I'll try some of this Klah."

Robbins and Albright agreed to try it as well. The security personnel, of course, refused any refreshments.

F'lar poured five mugs of Klah and put in his preferred amount of sweetener and lightener into his mug.

Brandt smelled the drink and then took a sip without adding any extras. He smiled broadly. "This is excellent. Almost coffee with a cinnamon stick added. Well, down to business."

"According to what I've been told," began F'lar, "you need Numbweed seeds."

"Yes, but first I want to address something else. There was a reason I asked about the ballad. According to it Lessa brought people forward from another time. Is this true?"

"Yes, It's true," responded Lessa. "Why?"

"When we first entered your system, we began mapping operations. We found something strange. The planet our initial report called The Red Star was four degrees off its reported path. This may seem small, but in planetary orbits it is a huge amount. Something that not even we can achieve."

"It's rather simple, Captain," responded F'lar. "Detonate enough antimatter on its surface."

The captain shook his head. "No. That won't do it. You would have to detonate so much that the planet would be a debris field. In other words, it would shatter it."

"I don't understand," said Lessa. "We did it. You yourself just said it had been diverted."

"That's why I was wondering if that ballad had any truth to it. And it's obvious you don't know what happened yourselves. So your dragons can travel back through time?"

"Yes. It's an ability I discovered," Lessa said.

"Did you take the contingent you led through time as well as space?" Brandt inquired of F'lar.

F'lar was surprised at this question. "I most certainly did not."

The Captain nodded. "Then the others did."

"That's impossible!" stated F'lar vehemetly.

Albright spoke up. "Weyrleader, it is impossible to alter the course of that planet by this much by detonating three antimatter engines on its surface at the same time. The only way is to detonate them hundreds of years apart."

"But...Jaxom! How could he be so irresponsible?"

Lessa was ashen as she realized the implications. F'lar didn't look too happy either.

_Ramoth. Please order Ruth to collect his rider and get him here to the Weyr immediately. We will see him in the council chamber._

After a brief pause Ramoth informed her rider that she had given the order.

"So you didn't know?" inquired Brandt.

"No. Not until just now. What that young man did was extremely dangerous…"

"And necessary, Weyrleader," returned Brandt. "That's the only way the goal could have been accomplished."

F'lar slanted a look at him. "I don't think you understand, Captain. All dragons are important and special. From the largest down to the smallest. And so are their riders. And this young man risked _four hundred_. _Dragons and riders._ This is unconcionable."

"We respect your love of your dragons, Weyrleader," interjected Robbins, "But let me ask you something. How many dragons have died over the centuries fighting this thread? Doing their duty defending this planet?"

"There's no way to ever know that," responded F'lar.

"You are correct," Robbins said. "But I think that it is safe to assume that it is more than the number of dragons currently living. And each one is a hero. None of them died in vain. If those four hundred dragons and their riders had been lost placing those engines on the Red Star in the past, they would not have died in vain. You people have accomplished an amazing feat. You have rid your planet of a menace that has plagued it for more than 2500 years. I think that is worth risking eight hundred lives for."

"If he had just asked us," said Lessa.

"And what would we have said, love?" F'lar was beginning to understand that Jaxom had acted in the best interests of Pern. "We would have tried to talk him out of it. Or you would have had Ramoth order Ruth not to attempt it. I don't really like that he did it, but I now understand why he did it."

Lessa was not mollified. "But to risk that many dragons and their riders.." Lessa began.

"Didn't you hear the man? Would you rather we hadn't stopped future passes."

She was spared an answer by a knock on the door. F'lar got up from his chair and went to open it.

As he expected, there stood Lord Jaxom of Ruatha. "Ruth said Ramoth ordered him to get me to the Weyr as quickly as possible and that you wanted to see me in the council chamber."

"Yes, Lord Jaxom. Come in. There's some people I'd like you to meet." F'lar introduced the landing party to Jaxom.

Jaxom was rather excited by this until he heard what F'lar had to say.

"So Lord Jaxom, the good captain and his science officer inform us that it is not possible to alter the course of the Red Star by as much as we did by detonating three antimatter engines on its surface at one time."

Jaxom had been afraid this would come out. He schooled his reaction into one of puzzlement hoping he could bluff his way through this.

"I don't understand. Of course it's possible. We did it."

"Don't lie to me, young man," F'lar said sternly.

"Should I get Ramoth to compel Ruth to tell the truth about this?" Lessa added.

_Tell them the truth _Ruth advised. _They know it anyway. Not that it matters. We did what we did because we had done it. It would have been very bad if we hadn't._

Lessa's face was stormy. "I heard that. Unrepentant dragon!"

Brandt was confused. "I didn't hear anything." Then he noticed crewman Carstair's wide eyes. "Crewman? Is there a problem?"

"Sir, I just heard a voice in my mind. It sounded something like the newcomer but subtly different."

Lessa eyed the young man. "What you heard was Ruth speaking to his rider. I heard it too, but then that's normal. I can hear all dragons."

"Intriguing," murmured Albright.

"Now, Lord Jaxom, I want the truth," stated F'lar. "Did you time it when you took your engine to the Red Star?"

"Yes, I did. Aivas told me detonating three antimatter engines in this time would make no difference. Maybe if we had done it at the start of the pass, we could have caused a long interval, but that was all. That's what caused the two long intervals in the first place. If I hadn't done it, there would be no telling what would have happened since we had already done it and caused the effects of the previous long intervals."

The science officer was nodding.

"And when you went with N'ton? Did Ruth give the coordinates?"

Jaxom nodded.

Lessa looked up her eyes unfocused for a moment. Suddenly she jumped up and started heading for the door. "Ramoth says the eggs will hatch shortly. Within two hours. She needs me." With that she was out the door.

"We'll deal with this later, Lord Jaxom," F'lar told him. He looked at his guests. "I'd like to invite you to attend the hatching."

The Exec's eyes lit up. "Captain?"

"I am honored you would invite us, Weyrleader," the captain replied. "Are you sure. This has to be a solemn occasion. Are you sure you want to invite outsiders?"

"I'm known as a good judge of character," F'lar said. "I can see you respect our beliefs and are a good man. Yes. I would be pleased if you and your people join us in welcoming and celebrating new lives. You of course may decline without prejudice."

"If I did that, my exec would never forgive me. He was hoping we'd be invited to a hatching. It is my honor to accept your gracious invitation."


	8. Hatching

_A/N: Welcome back and here is the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. Reviews really brighten my day. If I've spelled the name of the ship mentioned in Rescue Run of Chronicles of Pern: Fist Fall, I apologize. Any mistakes are my own._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is copyrighted to Anne McCaffree. This is fan fiction which garners the author no money or material compensation whatsoever. The CSS Bonaventure and it's crew is mine. Please do not use without my explicit permission._

Hatching

"While we are waiting for the hatching to begin, let's discuss your need for numbweed seeds."

"We grew it on a planet in the Archenar system. Archenar went supernova, that is, it exploded, a week before we left."

"Did it grow naturally there?" F'lar found it hard to believe that such a plant could evolve on two separate worlds around two separate stars.

"No," replied the captain. "It was brought from here when the _Amhearst_ performed a rescue of thirteen of the original settlers, some twenty five hundred years ago."

"Well, I'm sure you have the technology to determine the age and stability of stars. Why would you grow it in a system that wasn't stable?" Something didn't sound right here. They could build ships that could fly between stars at unimaginable speeds, but they would put all their eggs in one basket concerning medical supplies, and in an unstable star system to boot?

"The system was stable. It shouldn't have gone nova, super or otherwise for at least a billion years," the captain replied. "Do you understand the concept of a billion?"

"I'm not sure," mused F'lar.

"Let's put it this way," Brandt replied. "You know what a thousand is?"

F'lar nodded.

"A million is a thousand thousand. A billion is a thousand million."

F'lar's mouth dropped open. He couldn't even imagine so large a number. "So what happened to make that star explode so prematurely?"

Brandt looked grave. "We don't know. It's happened once before, some two hundred and thirty years ago. But there is no correlation between the stars. They are of a different type, magnitude, size, even age. We just don't know."

F'lar leaned back in his chair. "What do you plan to offer for the seeds."

"That is a problem. I have read your charter and it states you are not to have any technology your ancestors didn't have unless you develop it yourselves. So it becomes a problem. What would you like? And I think it would be best if I spoke to some of the Lord Holders as well. You are obviously a very good leader, but you represent the military, so to speak. You don't speak for the common people."

F'lar nodded. He liked this man. He was plain spoken and didn't mince words.

"Well, for starters an explanation would be in order. Why didn't the FSP investigate? Why leave us alone for all this time?"

"Your world was and is interdicted," replied Brandt.

"Interdicted?" repeated F'lar. "I don't understand that term."

"Forbidden to travel to."

F'lar's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

He told F'lar about the report the _Amhearst_ had filed along with the recommendation that the planet be interdicted. Then he added, "I personally think that the FSP was guilty of criminal negligence. That landing party spent five days here and then reported that no one was left alive. The FSP should have sent a ship to make sure. After the civil war that brought the Confederation of Sentient States into being, your planet was forgotten. There were so many records that were lost in the war. Yours wasn't but the government was concentrating so much on establishing itself and taking care of its people that by the time they got to the report on Rukbat, they just accepted it. Wrong? You bet, but I'm sure they figured that if there had been survivors, after so much time they would have either thrived or all died."

"And the ones rescued took numbweed seeds with them when they were rescued?" This seemed the only logical answer that F'lar could come up with.

The captain nodded. "Yes. And became rich off of them. Fitting really as they had no other resources. They could have taken menial jobs, of course, but the numbweed seeds gave them a much better life."

The captain noticed his host's eyes were unfocused and he was staring off into space. Then he seemed to recover his wits.

"We need to go to the hatching grounds now," Flar stated. "The eggs are about to hatch. Come with me."

They left the room with F'lar leading them through passageways. A humming began that seemed to come from everywhere.

"What is that?" wondered Robbins.

"That is the dragons," F'lar told him. "They always hum like that when eggs are about to hatch. He looked back at the captain as they continued with haste.

"Captain, I must warn you. Do not interfere with anything that happens here. Hatchings are almost sacred to us."

"You act like something unexpected is going to happen," Brandt said.

"Something most likely will," returned F'lar. "Something always seems to. No two hatchings are alike. All we know is eggs will hatch and bring forth baby dragons. Some people will be injured if they stand in the way of a hatchling who is trying to get to his chosen rider. We do have healers on hand for such an event so do not be overly alarmed if that happens."

They emerged into a large cavern where an immense golden dragon was hovering proprietarily over a group of eggs. F'lar led them to benches near the golden dragon and took a seat.

The captain could see white robed people take up positions near the eggs. "Those are the candidates," his Exec whispered in his ear.

Brandt nodded. He could see that there were many more candidates than there were eggs. Too bad that some of these people were going to go away unfulfilled, but better that than have one of the babies die because it couldn't find a sutibale partner, he surmised.

The eggs were rocking. The hum of the dragons became deeper and more insistent. All of a sudden one of them cracked and a head emerged. Brandt thought it was kind of cute. The hatchling was struggling to free himself from his confinement. Suddenly the egg disintigrated and the creature stepped all the way out of the shell. He lurched forward catching his wing on a claw and began creeling piteously.

The captain began to rise but felt a hand on his arm.

He looked over and saw F'lar shaking his head.

One of the white robed figures approached the fledgeling and helped it free its wing. Then the boy's face lit up with pure joy. "Oh, Jelanth, yes. You are the most beautiful dragon on all Pern. He's starving!!"

A man led the boy away and the little creature followed him never letting him get more than a foot away.

Brandt looked over at his Exec and saw tears in the man's eyes. Well, he felt a lump in his throat as well.

When he looked back there were three hatchlings struggling out of their shells. They all found partners and impressed. This kept up until there was only one unhatched egg on the sands. Suddenly the egg exploded outward raining egg shards on the candidates. A little bronze dragon looked at the candidates and then began creeling piteously. He started for the stands.

F'lar rose and vaulted the partition separating the stands from the sands. He approached the little dragon and it hissed at him.

"Mnementh," he called. "Please tell the little one I am not going to hurt him. I am going to take him up there so he can find his rider."

The little dragon stopped his hissing. He still didn't look too happy when F'lar picked him up but allowed himself to be carried.

Brandt heard a moan and turned and looked and saw his crewman, David Carstairs, eyes wide.

"Crewman? Are you alright?"

The crewman looked at him in wonder. "Sir, it wants me. I can hear him in my head. He wants me!"

Brandt heard hissing and looked up. The little dragon F'lar was holding was hissing, squirming and wriggling. He obviously wanted down _now_.

F'lar put him down and he ran straight to David Carstairs, bumping up against his leg.

"Absolutely not!" Brandt stated.

"Silence!" said F'lar. "I told you not to interfere."

"But..."

"_Silence!!_" F'lar roared. "Young man," F'lar continued in a calmer voice, "if he wants you, accept him. Otherwise he will die. And so will any chance of negotiations."

Carstairs looked at his captain. "Sir, I have to. He wants me and is starting to panic. I can't let him die, negotiations or no." Then he looked into the little dragon's eyes and was lost. A beautific smile lit his face. "Oh, yes. We'll get you something to eat straight away." He began stroking the hatchlings left eye ridge. The hatchling thrummed in pleasure.

"What's his name, young man?" F'lar asked.

"Sulanth," David said in wonder. "He's starving! I need to get him some food, now!"

"Pick him up and carry him down to the sands. He is too young and small to negotiate the steps," F'lar told him. "I'll show you where you can feed him."

_A/N: Well, there's chapter 8. Kind of a cliff hanger I know. Hope I wasn't too predictable. See you next time._


	9. Impression

_A/N: Hello, my faithful readers. Here is the next installment. This chapter does overlap the previous a bit seeing how it's from a different POV. Sorry it took so long, but I prefer to post quality rather than quantity. And that means reading the thing several times before posting as I don't have a Beta reader. Thanks to all the reviewers. They brighten my day. It is a bit disappointing, however, when I get a message that someone has added the story to their alerts or favorites but there is no review. But I understand pepole do have busy lives and may not have time to review it right then. Still, it doesn't have to be a long review. Just a few words will do if you don't have time for more. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is copyrighted to Anne McAffree. This is fan fiction which garners __**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**__ FOR THE AUTHOR._

Impression

David Carstairs sat on one of the hard benches looking around, assessing potential threats. He didn't like having to sit. It made it harder to protect his captain. But it had been made plain that everyone was to sit.

He kept hearing cheers from other spectators. Probably as one of their relatives bonded with these creatures.

Suddenly he felt something that was, at once, both familiar and alien. He wasn't sure what it was. He was trying to identify it when he heard _I'm coming_. He looked around to see the Weyrleader carrying one of the baby dragons heading for the steps that lead up to the stands. _Why are you up there? So far away?_

David felt hunger, love and a need for completeness. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew it was coming from the creature the Weyrleader was carrying. He could feel the creature's emotions. It wanted him. He moaned in wonder. Here was love and acceptance, unconditional and complete.

"Crewman, are you alright?" he heard his captain ask.

"Sir, it wants me. I can hear him in my head. He wants me!" David replied in awe.

The Weyrleader was now at the level where the landing party sat. The Weyrleader set the little creature on his feet and he ran straight to David, bumping up against his leg.

_I'm here. I'm here._

"Absolutely not!" David heard Brandt say.

_What's wrong? Don't you want me?_ The mental tone of the little dragon was distressed. _You're mine. I'm yours. What's wrong? Is there something wrong with me?_ The tone was approaching panic.

"Young man," said the Weyrleader, "if he wants you, accept him. Otherwise he will die. And so will any chance of negotiations."

David looked at his captain. "Sir, I have to. He wants me and is starting to panic. I can't let him die, negotiations or no." Then he looked into the little dragon's eyes and was lost.

_There's nothing wrong with you. I love you_David thought to the creature; the dragon; the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. _This was just all so sudden. I wasn't expecting this._

The hatchling's eyes went from yellow with spikes of red to the blue green of happiness and content.

_My name is Sulanth. I'm hungry!_

"Oh, yes. We'll get you something to eat straight away." He began stroking Sulanth's left eye ridge. Sulanth thrummed in pleasure.

"What's his name, young man?" He heard the Weyrleader ask.

"Sulanth," David said in wonder. "He's starving! I need to get him some food, now!"

"Pick him up and carry him down to the sands. He is too young and small to negotiate the steps," the man told him. "I'll show you where you can feed him."

David picked up his new charge and started down the steps. When he reached the bottom and stepped onto the sand he heard _You can put me down now._

"We'll get to the food quicker if I carry you."

Sulanth seemed to consider this and then said _Alright. I'm sooo hungry._

"Absolutely not," said the Weyrleader. "Put him down. He needs to practice walking. He just hatched, you know."

_He's right__. Although I like you carrying me. One day though, I'll carry you._

_You're sure? _David asked his dragon.

_I'm sure._

David put the little creature down and helped steady him on his feet. Then they followed the Weyrleader as he took them to the feeding room.

There were other young people there feeding their voracious dragons. The Weyrleader led David and Sulanth to a place where there was a bucket of raw meat.

Sulanth tried to get to it without being told. David held him back, took a handful of the morsels and began feeding his new charge.

"Only one bucket, young man. We know how much a hatchling needs. He might want a bite or two more but will be fairly full."

Sulanth was bolting the meat he was being fed. "Chew," David instructed. "I don't want you to choke."

F'lar looked on with approval; just the right tone.

David looked over and saw his captain. "Captain. I must request immediate discharge from the service."

"Don't worry about that now, Crewman," Brandt told him. "Right now, just concentrate on feeding your new friend."

"Yes, sir," replied David. "And he is more than a friend. He's everything."

_Don't worry about him. I won't let anything happen to him _Brandt heard in his mind. He widened his eyes. It sounded like David Carstairs voice but as if it were spoken through a long tunnel.

"Did you just speak to me, little dragon?" Brandt asked.

_Yes. I can feel you are worried for Mine. Don't be. I will always be with him and will never let anything happen to him._

"Is that what you hear when you converse with him. Words just appearing in your mind?" Brandt asked David.

"In a way, sir. But it's so much more than that. I can feel his emotions. I can even see through his eyes. And I can feel that he is almost full. Good thing too, since this bucket of meat is nearly empty."

Brandt shook his head in wonder. He had never heard of anything like this and he had been to more than fifty planets.

_I'm sleepy_ Sulanth told David.

"Ah. I see you've finished feeding your dragon. Good. Come with me. I'm T'ring, the weyrlingmaster. I'll show you the weyrling barracks where you can get your little one settled for a nap and where you will sleep."

He led them as well as the other pairs to a door leading to a wide corridor. They proceeded down the corridor. When they reached a door, the weyrlingmaster, motioned the pairs through it.

When Brandt and party started through, T'ring held up his hand.

"No one but the weyrlings go in there without a good reason. Not even the Weyrleaders."

"I am his commanding officer," stated the captain.

"Not any longer. I'm his immediate superior now. His commanding officer, as you put it, is F'lar, Weyrleader of Benden Weyr. And not even he goes in there without good reason. F'lar will show you to the post hatching feast. The young man will join you after he gets his dragon bedded down." With that he turned and was through the door.

Brandt looked at F'lar. "He reminds me of a drill instructor I had in the Academy."

F'lar gave a chuckle. "Yes, he is a hard taskman, but fair. He will train those young people well, as his dragon, Tolarth will train the hatchlings well."

At Brandt's look of surprise he said, "What? You didn't think we would entrust the training of riders and their dragons to a man who doesn't ride a dragon himself, did you?"

"Now that you say it, it does make sense," the captain replied.

In the weyrling barracks T'ring told his new charges, "Find a bed and get your dragons settled for sleep. It doesn't matter where. This isn't where you will be training. And start thinking about your new names. Ask your dragons as well."

David had led Sulanth to an empty place and helped him up onto the sleeping platform where the dragon half of the pair slept when he heard this last. He raised his hand.

"Sir, What do you mean, our new names?" The others giggled and stared at him.

"Where are you from, young man?" asked T'ring.

"Terra, sir, also called Earth. I was with the landing party as a security guard for the captain when Sulanth chose me."

"I see. Then you don't know our customs. A dragonrider contracts his name or makes up a contraction," T'ring explained. "My name before I impressed Tolarth was Toringo. I contracted it to T'ring. What is your name?"

"David Carstairs."

"You have two names?"

"Yes sir. Actually I have three. My full name is David Steven Carstairs. David and Steven are my given names. I go by David though. Carstairs is my family name."

"Hmmm. I see," replied T'ring. "Well, you could contract David to D'vid, or maybe use C'stairs since Carstairs is your family name. Or you could go by S'ven or St'ven. Or you could choose a contraction that encompasess two or even all three."

_I like D'vid_ put in Sulanth.

David smiled and made a decision.

"I have chosen D'vid. Sulanth likes it."

"Well, done, D'vid. You'd better get used to people calling you that because that is your new name."

Sulanth had covered his eyes with a wing and was sleeping. David stared at the little dragon in wonder. Never had he expected something like this. And he wouldn't trade Sulanth for all the credits in the Confederation. He knew he was besotted but didn't care. The bond was so new and yet he couldn't imagine life without his dragon.

T'ring was speaking. "Is there anyone here, aside from D'vid, who doesn't know their way to the dining hall?"

A girl raised her hand.

"When your dragon is asleep, wait by the door. D'vid, join her there when yours is asleep. The rest of you are free to go to the feast as soon as your dragons have fallen asleep."

D'vid reached for Sulanth's mind and found him asleep. He walked over to the door to wait for the girl. Soon she joined him.

"Come with me, you two," said T'ring. I'll show you where the dining cavern is so you can join the feast."

When they entered the dining cavern, D'vid saw a mass of people sitting at tables conversing while they ate. He spotted Brandt and was motioned over.

"Sit down, young man and have something to eat," Brandt invited.

"Eat with you sir? But you're the Captain!"

"Sit," Brandt ordered.

He did so and a plate was put in front of him. He took a bite of the meat and found it very good. He hadn't realized he was so hungry.

"Mr. Carstairs, as of this moment, I am granting your discharge," the captain began. "Now, there is something I need to discuss with you. The security parameters of this mission changed as soon as that dragon chose you. You are no longer expendable. Even less so than me. If something happens, you are to think of yourself first. Mr. Russel has his orders. If there is a choice between saving me or saving you, you take priority."

D'vid looked shocked. "But you are the captain. You are not expendable."

"What do you think will happen to Sulanth if something happens to you?"

"They'll take care of him," asserted D'vid.

"I'm sure they would, if he were here," stated Brandt. "But he wouldn't be here. If you die, he dies. And we will most likely be invited to leave and not come back."

D'vid stared at Brandt in shock. "No!"

_Yes,_ D'vid heard the sleepy voice in his mind. _I will follow you where ever you go. Even beyond _between.

Brandt noticed the unfocused look and surmised that the hatchling had just informed his partner of the truth.

"I'd bet a month's pay he just confirmed what I told you," Brandt said.

"But...He can't! I'm not that important!" asserted D'vid.

"To him you are," replied the Exec. "You are everything to him. He can't fathom or comprehend life without you; and won't even bother to try."

"You can't be serious that the captain is more expendable than me? I remember your orders when we were selected for this mission."

"That was before you impressed Sulanth, David," replied the Exec. "I don't like it, but the captain is correct. You are _not _expendable. If absolutely necessary, I can represent the Confederation in the negotiations, but there can be no negotiations if they tell us to depart and not come back."

"I really don't think anything is going to happen here. I assessed most of the spectators and they seemed like non-threats. And my name is now D'vid. It is customary for a rider to contract his name. Sulanth likes it so that is what I am now known as."

"Well met, D'vid." This came from behind him. He turned and saw the Weyrleader.

"I will endeavour to learn well and not disappoint you, Weyrleader," D'vid assured him.

"You do know that the color of your dragon deems you will be in a leadership position once you have been trained and have some experience."

D'vid didn't know this and said so.

"I'm surprised your people didn't tell you of this. They have read the files downloaded from the _Yokohama_."

"We really didn't have time, Sir," said the Exec. "There were more important matters to discuss. He didn't realize his dragon would suicide if he were killed."

"I trust both you and his dragon have enlightnened him."

"They have, sir," D'vid assured him. "He said he would follow me beyond _between_."

"He would, too. You and your dragon are lifemates. Without you he is nothing. I don't really care for this but that is the dragon mindset. Without him, you don't function as a rider nor do you have the contraction honorific. Simply by your name, people will know you ride a dragon who will take grave offense if you are threatened.

"Now, that's enough of the lectures. Trust me, you will get enough from T'ring. I came over to tell the captain that there are four Lord Holders and a Craftmaster who wish to meet with you after the feast. We'll meet in the council chamber as we did before. Lord Jaxom of Ruatha you've already met, but Groghe of Fort, Larad of Telgar and Ranrel of Tillek would like to meet you as well as Sebell, Masterharper of Pern."

"We would be honored, Weyrleader," said Brandt. "I see you are taking my suggestion to talk to other leaders to heart."

"Well, what you say is correct. I don't represent the common folk or the craftsmen. And since they are here for the hatching I thought it would be expedient if we were to continue our negotiations with the Lords of four of the most prominent holds and the Masterharper. Although I do wish Fandarel could be here. Fandarel is the Mastersmith. If there is a machine he can't build or figure out, I've yet to see it. Now, enjoy your meal. When your done, come and let me know and we can get back to our negotiation. There is no hurry."


	10. Negotiations

_A/N: Welcome back. Here is the next installment. This story is going slightly AU. More like PU (Parallel Universe). Here is the next chapter of the story. Thanks to all the reviewers. They really brighten my day._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is copyrighted by Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction which garners the Author __**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**_

Negotiations

Brandt sat back and contemplated the meal he had just finished. It was amazing what could be done with low-tech methods. The food had been excellent. And he was going to ask F'lar for a small sample of Klah beans or whatever it was brewed from. He wanted to see what the synthesizer could do with it. It was actually better than coffee.

D'vid had left some time ago, wanting to return to his dragon. It still amazed Brandt that that creature had chosen the young man to be his life partner.

Brandt noticed the others were finished with their meals and stood. The rest followed suit.

When F'lar noticed that the captain had gotten to his feet, he and Lessa made their way over to him.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" F'lar asked pleasantly?

"It was very good. We have food synthesizers and they get the flavors close, but there are some things they can't get just right. Spiced meat, for example. This is the best food we've had since leaving Earth."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Are you ready to resume negotiations?" asked F'lar.

"More than ready," replied the captain.

"Then let us retire to the council chamber," said Lessa. "I've told Ruth we're ready. He will inform Lord Jaxom who will tell the others."

As they were walking to the chamber, Brandt asked "You can really hear and speak to all the dragons?"

"Yes. Not many can. Brekke is another one who can. Good thing too, since her dragon died."

The Exec had missed that part of the records. If it had even been recorded. He winced. "And she lived? The records I read indicated a rider will often suicide if his or her dragon dies."

"We almost lost her," Lessa replied. "But the fact that she can hear all dragons makes up for it just a bit. Not enough of course, but having F'nor and Berd helps a lot and is a great comfort."

They arrived at the council chamber and went inside.

"She has a bird?" asked the Exec. "I didn't see anything in the files that indicate you keep birds for pets."

They sat down and Lessa chuckled. "No, not bird. Berd. Berd is her fire lizard. One moment."

She asked Ruth to have Berd come to the council chamber.

The little bronze fire lizard popped into existence above the table.

Russell had his sidearm out and aimed at the creature at once.

"Stand down, petty officer," Brandt ordered. "I don't think this little one is a threat."

"I see why you chose him as security," said F'lar. "I've never seen anyone move that fast. That weapon appeared to materialize in his hand."

"We do have rigorous training for our security personnel," responded the Exec.

Russell had replaced his weapon but was eyeing the fire lizard with suspicion. Anything that could teleport like that was a potential threat, and while he didn't see any claws, he assumed that they were sheathed. But that row of teeth looked very dangerous.

"That is Berd," said Lessa. "Brekke impressed him some eighteen turns ago or so. It's similar to the impression of a dragon but much less intense. The communication of fire lizard to human is mainly in pictures and feelings, not words as with a dragon. Or so I've been told. Don't have one myself."

"Fascinating," said Albright. "He looks like a miniature dragon."

"Yes," said F'lar. "According to the records we found in the Southern Continent that were left by our ancestors, the dragons were bred from the fire lizards. Something called 'bio-engineering' whatever that is."

Albright nodded. According to the records, this Kitti Ping person had been a genius who had studied with the Eridani. Those people had broken all contact when the civil war had broken out and still were wary of the Confederation. But then that was to be expected. They did, after all, take the long view and the war had only been over for two hundred years; barely a breath when they thought in terms of millennia for their projects.

"Ruth, please tell Berd he can go back to what he was doing," Lessa said aloud.

The little creature disappeared.

"Amazing." said Albright. Continuing he said, "Bio-engineering is the alteration of the DNA, that is the basic building blocks of life, to create a new species. I'm sure they considered the dragons an experiment. And if so it was one of the most successful experiments I've ever seen."

"An experiment!?" That was still a sore point with Lessa, although she had heard of this before.

"It would have had to have been an experiment," Albright replied "On Earth, dragons are mythical fire breathing creatures. From what I've read, Admiral Benden and Governor Boll, were two very pragmatic people. They must have found it very amusing when someone came to them and suggested engaging Kitti Ping on the work of creating dragons from an indigenous species."

"They obviously approved it, no matter how pragmatic they were," countered Lessa.

"Of course they did," replied the Exec. "They were facing failure of the colony by this thread menace. Finding solutions is what they were best at. It wouldn't surprise me if Benden or Boll thought of it themselves."

"The Artificial Intelligence Voice Activation System or Aivas, we found did say that Benden was an intelligent and caring leader," Lessa said. "That he encouraged and cared for his people at every turn."

"You have a working Aivas!?" Albright almost shouted.

"No longer. The machine terminated the AI routines shortly after the project to divert the Red star," said Lessa.

"Why wasn't this in the download?"

Lessa looked at F'lar then back at Albright and shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe he erased the records of himself before he self terminated."

"I think maybe I can revive him," stated Albright.

"Not so sure that would be a good idea," riposted F'lar. "He terminated for a reason. I would say that his central directive had been fulfilled so he wanted to let us proceed on our own."

"I would still like to revive him. Just to talk to him. I can always terminate the AI routines again afterwards." Albright looked at his captain.

"We'll see, Mr. Albright," responded the captain.

The door opened and Jaxom, Groghe, Larad, and Ranrel walked in, followed by Sebell.

F'lar, Lessa and the landing party all stood.

"My Lords, Masterharper, thank you for coming," F'lar said formally.

"Of course we would come," replied Groghe. When you said there were spacemen here who wanted to negotiate for something we have that they need, I don't know anything that could keep us away."

F'lar introduced the Lords and Sebell to the landing party and indicated everyone should sit.

"The good captain has been sent here to procure Numbweed seeds." He told them what Brandt had told him about the cause for the need.

"Why now?" asked Groghe. "Why wait so long? Earth thinks it can abandon us and then come begging when it needs something?"

"We are hardly begging, Lord Groghe," responded the captain. "We are here to negotiate in good faith for the seeds.

"As for why we waited so long, it was thought that everyone had died and the colony here had failed. I personally think the former government, The Federation of Sentient Planets was guilty of criminal negligence, but they were known for abandoning colonies. And when they did send help the cost was extreme."

"So maybe our ancestors were lucky they didn't send help," reasoned Sebell.

"I would say so. Although if they had, they would have found that help wasn't required. And that could have brought unwanted attention to the colony."

The old lord, Larad, was nodding. "I quite agree. It's hardly fair for you to blame the captain for something a government did twenty five hundred turns ago, Groghe. I'd like to hear what you are offering in return for the seeds."

"I don't know what we can offer, my Lord," replied the captain. "I assume your Charter has the force of law."

"It does, Captain," Sebell said.

"Then I really don't know. I've read the Charter and it states you are not to have any technology your ancestors didn't have unless you develop it yourselves."

"How about medical knowledge," suggested Sebell. "I'm sure the Charter wasn't meant to be a hindrance."

"I would be more than willing to let our Chief Medical Officer talk to your healers, but much of our medical science is based on instrumentation. That falls under technology your ancestors didn't have."

They sat in silence for a moment.

Then Jaxom heard Ruth. _Why do humans have to make everything so complicated? Can't they destroy the thread eggs that are still in orbit?_

Jaxom's eyes were wide. _Thank you, dear heart. I'll ask._

"I have a suggestion," Jaxom said. "Or actually Ruth, my dragon does."

Lessa had heard what Ruth said and was chuckling. Oh that little white dragon was clever.

"Well, let's hear it, Jaxom," stated Ranrel.

"Your ship does have weapons, doesn't it captain?"

"Of course," responded the captain. "We are a peaceful confederation, but we are always prepared to defend ourselves."

"Can't you destroy the thread ovoids that remain in orbit?"

All the Pernese present with the exception of Lessa stared in open mouthed astonishment at Jaxom. This was something they had totally missed. They all looked to the captain.

"I don't know about all, but we could most likely get a good portion. But before I even consider this, I have to ask; What about the dragons?"

F'lar, Lessa, and Jaxom were staring at Brandt with wide eyes. F'lar's respect for the captain was growing by leaps and bounds. He would think of their dragons before he thought of his mission? What kind of people were these anyway?

The three lords were looking askance at the captain. Sebell was frowning, but in thought, not disapproval.

Groghe gave voice to his disapproval. "What do you care so long as you get your seeds?"

"I care, my Lord," replied Brandt, "because in the second place, one of my security crewmen impressed a dragon. I have never seen such joy as I saw on the face of that young man when he looked into that little dragon's eyes.

"But in the first place, it is obvious that dragons are sentient beings and as such..."

"We don't understand sentient, Captain," Sebell interrupted.

"It means they are people. With the same rights as you and me," said Brandt.

F'lar's mouth dropped open. This man was so insightful. How could he come to this conclusion? F'lar agreed with him, of course, but to have a person who was not born on Pern and unfamiliar with their culture realize that dragons were people was staggering. Not even the Lords considered them people; except Jaxom of course, but then he rode a dragon.

Groghe laughed out loud. "People!?" he scoffed. "Are you sure you didn't have too much wine at the post hatching feast, sir? Any one with eyes can see they are not human."

"You are correct, my Lord," Brandt allowed. "They are not human. The woman who engineered them studied with and acquired the skills to do so from the inhabitants of Epsilon Eridani. They are not human. But they are people. What we would call aliens, but then they would consider us aliens. The Confederation of Sentient States does not consider physical form in determining whether a creature is an animal or a person.

"The Confederation categorizes animate life forms in two classifications. Animals and People. Animals cannot communicate abstract ideas. Animals cannot converse with others not of their species and only in a limited way with those _of_ their species.

"Let's first take the example of your peer. Lord Jaxom proposed an action we could take to pay for the seeds. He credited it to his dragon, Ruth. Will you call him a liar?"

All Pernese shook their heads.

"So we conclude that Ruth actually came up with this plan. This is an abstract idea. He communicated this idea to Lord Jaxom. An animal could not have done that.

"Second, my crewman David Carstairs, who has taken the name D'vid told us his dragon told him he would follow him anywhere. Even beyond _Between_. I assume this means the dragon would follow him into death. The records we downloaded so indicate. This is an abstract concept that was communicated to D'vid. If his dragon, Sulanth, had been merely an animal, he could not have done this.

"Mr. Robbins, Record the following and send to the shuttle for transmission to the _Boneventure_.

"This is Captain Jackson R. Brandt, Identification number 325-4723-327SL recording. I hereby officially recognize and declare in the name of The Confederation of Sentient States that the Dragons of Pern, third planet of the star designated Rukbat are Sentient beings with all the rights there pertaining. End recording."

"Your statement has been recorded and sent to the computer on the shuttle," Robbins informed him.

"Now, my hands are tied. I cannot do anything that would endanger the dragons as a race."

F'lar stared at Brandt in awe. He had just endangered his mission for a principle. It was obvious that this was a man of character and convictions. And to think he had once thought these people were invaders. He shook his head.

Jaxom was just as impressed as was Lessa and Sebell. The other Lords had scowls on their faces.

"Will your Confederation consider this binding?" F'lar asked. "I mean, you said it but you are only one man."

The Exec answered this for the captain. "The Confederation does not give command of starships to people it doesn't trust. A starship captain has the authority to negotiate treaties. If a captain declares a race is sentient, the Confederation is bound by that declaration."

F'lar shook his head again. "You are a good man, Captain," he said, "but I cannot allow your declaration to influence me, even though you have no idea how much it means to me. Ending thread has been the Weyr objective since before there _were_ Weyrs. And all this does is speed things up just a bit. There will not be another pass. Once the ovoids in orbit are exhausted, the Red Star won't pass close enough to drop thread when it comes around again."

"Then what will the dragons do?" asked Robbins.

"There is work for dragons that doesn't entail them risking themselves fighting thread. We can transport passengers, parcels and freight for fees."

"Now wait just a minute," Larad interjected. "The next thing you'll be doing is carrying letters. I cannot approve that as the Master Runner Hall is in Telgar."

"Sure, we'll carry letters; for a mark apiece," F'lar informed him. "For that price you can send thirty two by runner. No dragon rider is going to carry anything for less than a mark."

Larad was nodding. "I have your word on this?"

"You do sir," F'lar replied. "You have three Lords and the Masterharper as witnesses."

"I have no objections then," said Larad.

"Will you give the Fishercraft the same consideration when it comes to passengers, freight and parcels?" Ranrel wanted to know.

"Of course, my Lord. It will always cost more to go by dragon than by ship. And it should. A ship can take three sevendays or more. A dragon will take less than ten minutes," F'lar assured him. "You have my word just as Larad has my word."

"That is acceptable then," Ranrel allowed.

"What about conveying Lords to Conclave?" Groghe wanted to know. "Will we be charged the same rate as other passengers?"

"No, I think we can give the Lords a discount for conveyance to Council. Say two marks each way per passenger? Four marks per passenger total?"

"Four marks!?" Groghe, Ranrel and Larad chorused. "That's outrageous," said Groghe.

"Hardly, my Lord," replied F'lar. "You pay much, much more than that now in tithes. Would you leave us with nothing?"

"Four marks for a round trip on council business seems very reasonable, seeing as there will be no more tithes." stated Sebell. He fixed each one with a stare. The lords found themselves squirming under such scrutiny.

"Very well," said Groghe. "Just surprised us is all."

"So you see, Captain," said F'lar. "You don't need to worry about the dragons."

"Well, in that case, I need to go back to the shuttle and contact my ship," Brandt told them. "If we can destroy most of them, would this be adequate payment for the seeds?"

"I think it would, sir," responded F'lar. He looked at the other lords who were nodding.

"Very well, I think we can adjourn for now. I'll show you the way back to your shuttle," said F'lar.


	11. Explanations

_A/N: Welcome back everyone. There has been a change in the story plan. I was going to finish the story in this chapter and then write a sequel. The sequel has been scrapped in favor of combining the two. So here begins Part Two._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is copyrighted by Anne McAffrey and her son Todd. This is fan fiction and garners __**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**__ for the author._

Part Two

Explanations

Earth Six Months Later

The _Bonaventure _slipped into her assigned berth in the orbital dock designated Wichita High, so named because it was in geo-synchronous orbit above the city of Wichita.

"Docking complete," reported the helmsman.

"Captain, we are receiving a message from Admiral Lewis," said the lieutenant manning communication. "You are to report to his office as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Acknowledge receipt and inform the admiral I am on my way," responded Brandt. "You have the Conn., Mr. Robbins."

"Yes sir."

---

Brandt walked into the waiting area of Admiral Lewis' office and was immediately ushered in to his private office.

He was caught a bit off guard as not only was Admiral Lewis present, but none other than Samuel Taylor, the president of the Confederation.

He saluted them both and said, "Captain Jackson Brandt reporting as ordered, Sirs."

Taylor looked disgusted. He never had been comfortable with military protocol and having people bow and scrape and call him Mr. President was one of the least favorite parts of his job. He had run for president because he honestly thought he could do a lot better job than any of the other candidates. All this Mr. President this and Mr. President that grated on his nerves. At least his chief of staff, a friend from childhood still called him Sam. In private anyway.

"You've caused us some difficulty, Captain." Taylor was known to get right to the point.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President. That was not my intention."

"And he did get double the amount of Numbsalve seeds, sir," Admiral Lewis put in.

"You are not in trouble, Captain, but an explanation is in order and required."

"Before we get into the meat of the meeting, can I get either of you gentlemen some coffee?" Admiral Lewis was the consummate host and did believe in the pleasantries.

"I'll take some," replied Taylor.

"Actually, I have a synthesizer program I brought with me. It's the Pernese equivalent of coffee. I actually think it is better than real coffee," Brandt said, offering a chip to the admiral. "Feel free to add it to your menu if you like it."

The admiral took the chip and walked over to the synthesizer. "Would you like to try some, Mr. President?"

"Better than coffee? This I have got to taste."

The admiral inserted the chip into the data slot and ordered three cups.

When the cups were delivered he gave one each to his guests and took the third and sipped it. His eyes widened. "Synthesizer, add the beverage last ordered to the menu."

The synthesizer beeped twice in confirmation.

Taylor took a sip and then a second. "I wouldn't mind having that in mine as well. This _is _better than coffee. Sit down, Captain."

Brandt took a chair as did the Admiral and the President.

"Now," said Taylor, "you declaring these dragons sentient beings has caused us some difficulty. We are going to have to send an ambassador. I require an explanation because the Senate will and so will the Accounting office for the expense of an ambassador."

"It's very simple, Mr. President. I declared them so, because they are. The idea for the action we took to pay for the Numbweed seeds was proposed by a dragon and communicated to a human by that dragon."

"A dragon originated the idea?" Taylor was a bit skeptical. "I've read the documents you downloaded and your report. Are you sure it wasn't the idea of the rider and he just credited it to his dragon?"

"Yes," Brandt responded. "I am sure that was not the case. In the first place it was Lord Jaxom, governor of their Ruatha province who vocalized the idea. The fact that he is the only Lord to ride a dragon and one of the youngest of the Lords gives him credibility. He would not chance being caught out in a lie. But also, there was a woman present named Lessa. Lessa, one of the pre-emminent planetary leaders, can hear and speak to all dragons. All the others were staring in open-mouthed astonishment. Lessa was not surprised at all. In fact she was chuckling; before he actually gave voice the idea."

"That's compelling but it could have been faked," Lewis said.

"Was it faked when a dragon spoke to me, telepathically, and assured me that it would take care of and never leave my crewman, whom it had just chosen as its rider? Less than an hour after its hatching?"

"That's not in the report, Captain," stated Lewis.

"I know," said Brandt. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to put it in the report as I consider it a private moment. But if you think it needs to go into the report, I will revise the report."

"Unfortunately, that will need to go into the report, Captain," said Taylor. "I now understand why you did what you did. You are an outstanding officer. I'll be glad when your tour on the _Bonaventure _is up so we can pin stars on your shoulders. Well, I think that's all I need right now. I think the admiral has new orders for you. I'll leave you two to it. Oh, by the way, could I get that recipe chip? This is excellent." He set his empty cup on the admiral's desk.

Lewis retrieved the chip and handed it to the president.

"What is this stuff called, by the way?" asked the president.

"Klah, sir," responded Brandt.

"Klah? They just might have a new export business. If that's what it tastes like synthesized I'd like to taste the fresh brewed product. Well, I must be off. Good day, gentlemen." With that he left the room.

The admiral returned to his desk and sat.

"You did good work, Jack. I send you out for a ton and you bring back two."

"They would have given us more, but I saw no need to be greedy."

The admiral nodded. "Well, no rest for the weary. I need you to take those seeds to Altair Five. Once you have delivered them I want you back here for updates and crew liberty. You've been in space for a year. Your crew needs a break."

"We won't be conveying the ambassador?"

"No. The light cruiser _Phobos_ is due in tomorrow morning. I'm going to give them three weeks furlough and then they will convey the ambassador to Pern."

"When do I leave? I do need to tell Mr. Carstairs' sister about him."

"I've slotted you for departure at 1200 tomorrow."

The captain nodded. "No problem, Admiral."

"I'll let you get to it, as I'm already late getting home. Make sure that revised report is filed by 0900 tomorrow. Dismissed. And don't worry about the salute, Jack. That's all well and good when the president is here but not just between us."

Brandt grinned. "See you in about twenty five days, Admiral."

---

Susan Evans had just arrived home after a another tedious day of analyzing and proofing ambassadorial reports for the state department.

"I need a vacation," she muttered to herself.

She had just sat down with a cold glass of fresh squeezed orange juice when the Comm sounded.

"Blast!" She got up and made her way over to the Comm unit. The unit reported the caller was Jackson Brandt.

Brandt? She didn't know anyone by that name.

She pressed the Block Video and Answer keys in quick succession.

"Hello?"

"Susan Evans?" came a male voice from the speaker.

"Yes. This is she."

"My name is Captain Jack Brandt. I command the ship your brother is assigned to."

"Is David alright?" This couldn't be good. A commanding officer usually only contacted family if a crewmember had died.

"Yes, quite alright. But I do need to speak with you. I would have come right over to your home but I didn't know if you'd be in."

"I'm here. What's happened with David? Usually the fleet only contacts a family member if there has been a death."

"It would be best if we spoke in person. But I promise you, your brother is quite well."

"Well, then come on over. I assume you know where I live."

"Yes, I'll be right over. Goodbye."

She was mildly concerned over David but he had stressed that David was fine. Then why did he want to talk to her? This was damned odd.

Fifteen minutes later, her door chime sounded.

She opened the door to an attractive fortyish looking man.

He proffered his identification which confirmed he was a captain in the Confederation Navy, current assignment, commanding officer, USS _Bonaventure._

"Come in Captain. Can I offer you refreshment?"

"No thank you. I really can't stay long. I need to get back to my ship to prepare for departure tomorrow."

"Well then, you'd better come right out and tell me why you're here."

Brandt nodded. "Our last assignment took us to the star of Rukbat. Approximately two hundred light years away. Our business was on the third planet, known by the inhabitants as Pern. Your brother has had to remain on Pern and take up citizenship there."

"What? You can't be serious." What was going on here. "David is a loyal Confederation citizen."

"I agree. His evaluations were always 'Outstanding'. But he was assigned as landing party security. We found the people there, humans who are the descendents of settlers who colonized the planet some 2500 years ago, have dragons."

"Dragons? Dragons are a myth," Susan said.

"Not there, ma'am. They were genetically engineered from a much smaller life form. This was done to defend the planet against a rain of what they call Thread. This thread comes from space and consumes everything organic. The dragons carry their riders aloft and breathe fire on this Thread to destroy it."

"Remarkable," said Susan. "But what does this have to do with David?"

"While we were there, we were invited to a hatching of dragon eggs. It seems that shortly after hatching, the hatchling chooses a human to bond with. One of them chose your brother."

"And he accepted this thing?"

"He didn't have a lot of choice," responded Brandt. "A hatchling must bond or die. What they call Impression. He said he could hear it in his head. And that the creature was starting to panic. He couldn't let the baby die."

"So he has to take care of this dragon until it matures?" That didn't seem so bad. How long could that take? Three or four years? Maybe ten?

"You don't understand, Ms. Evans. Impression is for life. They are lifemates. Their personalities are intertwined. Dragons can teleport. If your brother dies, his dragon will teleport without a destination, effectively killing himself."

Susan was aghast. "What!? You mean he has to stay on that planet for the rest of his life?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. He'll never be alone. He will always have his dragon. From what I learned, a dragon and his rider are inseparable. They are together in a way beyond our comprehension. They can talk with and feel each other, even see out of the other's eyes; even when they are physically apart; even by thousands of kilometers."

Susan stared at him agog. A mental bonding that close? No wonder he stayed. She would have too.

Still she could sense he was holding something back. "So what aren't you telling me?"

Brandt hesitated. This was a private moment. Then he decided, 'What the hell? It's going in the report anyway.' "Your brother's dragon spoke to me, telepathically, less than an hour after he had hatched. He told me not to worry for David. He would always be with him and would never let anything happen to him." Brandt shook his head at the memory. "Damnedest thing I've ever experienced."

"These dragons sound sentient," Susan observed.

"I declared them so, in the name of the Confederation. Don't worry about your brother. He will be fine. And will most likely be a leader as the color of his dragon puts him amongst the highest ranking males of the species."

"What does the color of the creature have to do with it," Susan womdered.

"They are ranked by their color. Gold, bronze, brown, blue and green. In that order. Golds and greens are females. The other colors are males. Sulanth, which is the name of your brother's dragon, is bronze. They usually lead the squadrons, what they call 'wings'," Brandt explained.

"Well, I'm glad David found someone. Maybe I'll be able to visit him someday." Susan shook her head in wonder. Her brother mentally bonded to an alien. This was just too bizarre.

"Well, if you have no other questions, I must be off," Brandt told her. "We depart at noon tomorrow."

"Thank your for coming to explain in person, Captain. I'll see you to the door."

"Good, day, Ms. Evans. It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, Captain," Susan told him.

After he had left Susan reviewed all he had told her. So David would be a leader of men. She had told him he should apply to the Academy. But no, he didn't want to wait four years. So he had enlisted. While this _was _bizarre, it was also just too perfect.

_A/N: There you go. Sorry about not telling of the completion of the plan but I wrote several senarios and none of them truly advanced the story or contained much tension or confilict. Basically, while they were plausible, they were just the routine actions of a negotiation and a starship crew._

_Also I was re-reading the books and found a continuity error. Ranrel, not Osterel is Lord Holder of Tillek. The prior chapters that have this error have ben corrected._


	12. Assignment

_A/N: Welcome back. Here is the next chapter. I now know where I'm going with this story although I haven't worked out all the details of the destination, but that's at least two or three chapters in the future so there's plenty of time. Reviews are appreciated._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey and her son Todd. This is fan fiction which garners the author _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER.**

Assignment

Earth, Two Days Later

Susan Evans walked into the State Department building. It was a huge affair that spanned a city block and speared up twenty three levels. She took the lift to level three and walked to her cubicle.

She logged onto her terminal and opened her mail client. She was astonished that the first message was from Martin James, the Secretary of State, with a priority level of 0. This was a double first. She had never received a message from the Secretary of State and had certainly never received a Priority 0. Priority 0 was beyond urgent. It signified a potential or accomplished diplomatic incident.

She opened the message and read the following:

Meeting scheduled in Conference Room G at 1030. Your presence is required. Don't be late.

'What have I done wrong?' she thought. She mentally went over the work she had done for the past week but could remember nothing that would warrant a Priority 0. Which meant there likely hadn't been. She had an extremely good memory.

She set her terminal to alert her at 1015 and then opened her work log and started going through the work she had done in the last month.

She was so engrossed in the history of her recent work trying to find any mistakes that she lost total track of time. After finishing the last document she looked up and checked the time. 1012? Already? Well she might as well get herself to the conference room. G was on Level 18. She canceled the alert and stood.

She walked into the conference room with six minutes to spare. She saw the Secretary and her immediate supervisor working on portable units. James looked up and smiled.

"You are prompt. That's good. That's very good," he said.

Susan sat in one of the plush chairs and said, "With a Priority 0, I wanted to make sure I was here on time. I hope I'm not in any trouble. I spent the last two hours going over my work log for the last month. I can't find anything I did that would warrant a Priority 0."

"No. It's nothing you did," said Bob Greene, her supervisor. "An ambassador position has just come available. You've paid your dues and the Secretary and I both think you are the person for the job."

Susan couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. 'Finally. I get to do the work I studied for for four long years.' Composing herself, she said, "Thank you for your confidence. I won't disappoint you."

"I'm sure of that," said the Secretary. "I've read your work history and university transcripts. Both are exemplary. Of course we still have to get it by the Senate Subcommittee on Foreign relations but with this record that should be no problem."

"So where is this posting? I haven't heard about any ambassadors retiring or needing to be replaced. I keep a close watch on that."

"With your ambitions, I'm sure you do, Ms. Evans," the Secretary replied. "It's on a newly discovered, or should I say rediscovered planet. What I am about to say now is considered Top Secret, need to know only. I wouldn't be telling you except that I'm sure you'll be confirmed."

Top Secret? She had Top Secret clearance, of course, but sending a newly minted ambassador to a place that required that kind of secrecy? She was beginning to become very uneasy with this turn of events. Still she knew diplomacy and knew she was up to the challenge.

"I understand, Mr. Secretary. I appreciate your confidence in me."

The Secretary cleared his throat. "Yes, well. Not quite a year ago Archenar went supernova."

Susan's eyes went wide in alarm. "But that's the only source of Numbsalve!"

"Officially, yes. But Archenar Four is not the source of the medicine. We sent a starship to the world that is the source. It has been interdicted for millenia. The Archenar incident and our need for numbsalve seeds is the matter that is classified. Most of the rest is not."

Susan breathed a sigh of relief. She had thought she was being sent to a war zone or some such.

"The ship found a lost colony on this world when it arrived," continued the Secretary. "They found that the original settlers, which had incorrectly been reported dead, had bio-engineered a native species to combat a menace from space that consumed all organic matter."

Susan was staring at the Secretary in shock. Numbly she reached for a glass of water. She drained it and then asked, "Is this world by any chance called Pern?"

"How did you know?" demanded the Secretary.

"Captain Brandt came to see me night before last to tell me David Carstairs, my brother, had remained on the planet they last visited. A world called Pern by the natives."

The Secretary shook his head. "Yes. We are sending you to Pern. Or were. The fact that your brother will likely be in a leadership position, does cause me a bit of concern, though."

Susan's eyes flashed. "If you think that my brother is going to affect the way I perform my duties, you are very mistaken _sir_."

The Secretary considered her for a moment and then spoke. "What I think is immaterial. This question must be asked. Will the fact that your brother will be a leader and has the potential to ascend to a planetary leadership position affect the way you perform your ambassadorial duties?"

"No sir! Absolutely not!" Susan asserted.

The Secretary scrutinized her for a long moment and then nodded. "No, it won't. I can see that in your eyes and demeanor. Make sure you maintain that demeanor in the confirmation hearing. Now, I'm sure Brandt told you about the dragons?" Susan nodded.

"Did he also tell you that he had declared them sentient beings?"

"He did, sir," Susan answered.

"How much did he tell you," asked James.

Susan told him what Brandt had told her.

James nodded. "What he didn't tell you about the dragons teleportation abilities is Top Secret. They can teleport not only geographically, but temporally."

"Temporally?" Susan asked in astonishment. "They can travel through time? Backwards and forwards?"

"Backwards at least. Forward? If they had a guide. Someone from their future. That has actually happened. When you read the downloaded files make sure you pay attention to the teaching ballad entitled 'Lessa's Ride.' As hard as it may be to believe, that song is a statement of actual events. It is not a parable.

"The condition for draconic teleportation is that the dragon have a clear picture, obtained from the mind of his rider or some other source, in his mind. Distance doesn't seem to be a factor. Nor is when the picture happened. If a rider can give his dragon a clear picture of a place that existed 15 years ago, the dragon will take him there and then.

"That is the problem with traveling to the future. How do you picture a place and time that hasn't happened?"

Susan nodded. "I would also imagine that such travel is restricted. Indiscriminate use of such ability could contaminate the timestream."

"You are correct," confirmed James. "It is forbidden without explicit permission from the Weyrleaders of the rider's Weyr. For such permission to be given requires extreme circumstances indeed. Or so the files downloaded from the _Yokohama_ indicate,"

"So when is the confirmation hearing, sir," asked Susan.

"Monday morning 1000." James handed her a hard case. "Some might think that this is premature. But I have total confidence that you will be confirmed by the Subcommittee. That case contains an Ambassador's portable and three data crystals. One contains the original survey data and report of the _Amhearst_, the ship that investigated and recommended interdiction. Another contains Captain Brandt's report. The third contain the files downloaded by _Bonaventure _from the colonizer _Yokohama._ You will receive your orders packet as soon as you are confirmed."

Susan opened the case and saw that it contained a sleek Ambassador's portable and three data crystals with room for more.

"I'll start reviewing this information immediately. Thanks again for the trust you have put in me. I will see that it is not misplaced." Susan set the combination and insured that the security was set to internal destruct and then closed the case. Now if someone entered the wrong combination three times in succession or attempted to open the case using brute force, the contents would be subjected to an acid bath that would destroy them and any data they contained.

"The hearing is scheduled for room 205 of the capital. I don't need to tell you not to be late," James said.

"No you don't, sir."

"Mr. Greene has further instructions. Feel free to call me if you have any questions."

Bob Greene spoke up. "You are relieved of your prior duties. You are to study the data on those crystals. For security purposes we would prefer you to do this at home. You don't even need to report in. And go by the armory and draw a hand weapon. We do not want you out of this building unarmed with that information."

So this was why she had to qualify in small arms training once a quarter. They were being very careful. "Yes sir." She rose and left the room.

At the armory she chose the most compact weapon they had. She didn't like firearms but understood the necessity. The armory clerk asked for her Identification and affixed a stamp to it indicating she was licensed to carry a firearm. He returned her ID and handed over her chosen weapon and two extra power packs. "Good luck, Ambassador. May you not need to use that."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

----

Four Days Later

Susan walked out of the Subcommittee hearing with a smile on her face a mile wide. She had been confirmed. She was now officially the Ambassador to Pern.

Martin James said from behind her, "Congratulations, Ambassador. I have your orders packet here with me."

Susan turned to see James holding out a crystal. She took it and secured it in her handbag. "Can I buy you a celebratory drink, Susan?" asked the Secretary.

"I'd be honored, Mr. Secretary."

"None of that 'Mr. Secretary' formality," James told her. "My ambassadors are on a first name basis. Call me Marty."

She would actually be on a first name basis with the Secretary of State? This was surreal.

"OK, Marty," she said.

"There, was that so hard?" They had arrived in the Capital Building lounge. He walked up to the bar and ordered his drink and told the bartender to get Susan whatever she would like, on his tab.

She ordered a large orange juice.

"Sure you wouldn't like some vodka in that juice, Susan?" James asked.

"Positive, Marty. I don't drink alcohol. Aside from an occasional glass of wine. But I want to be totally clear headed today so I can enjoy my promotion."

They finished their drink and he told her that she would be leaving in sixteen days on the Light Cruiser _Phobos_. She did some quick mental calculations. Two hundred light years at 480 lights. That was about five months. She wasn't sure she would like being cooped up for that long, but the Navy was reputed to have all the amenities. Well, just part of the job.

She and the Secretary parted and she headed home to put her orders packet in her safe, after she had reviewed it and to continue her review of the data. Looked like she was going to get a five month paid vacation without having to dip into any of her accrual. It was funny how life worked sometimes.

_Well that's chapter 12. Thanks for reading. See you next time. There is still a lot of story to be told._


	13. Orders

_A/N: Welcome back. Here is the next installment. There are more Author's notes at the bottom as I don't want to give anything away. Reviews are appreciated and sorely missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey and her Son Todd. This is fanfiction which garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**_ for the author._

Orders

Confederation Light Cruiser _Phobos_

One day from Rukbat

Susan Evans sat on the couch in the guest quarters she had been assigned, eyes closed, and thinking. She was mentally reviewing all the records she had read, reviewing and adding to the overall picture of Pernese Culture she had assembled over the five months she had been on board.

She was itching to get her feet dirt side. The _Phobos_ had all the amenities for an extended duration trip. The synthesizers were a cut above the standard commercial model. The lighting was adequate, but she longed to feel sunlight on her face. The recreation and diversion facilities were top-notch but the only place she could jog was on a treadmill. She was not a rat and wanted to run to a changing scene.

She rose and checking the time, noticed it was near dinner time. She could always eat in her suite, she did have a synthesizer, after all, but she preferred to dine in public.

She headed to the Officer's Mess. She got a tray of synthesized fettuccini Alfredo with a Caesar salad and iced tea and went to sit with the captain, Niles Horn. She had a standing invitation to dine with him.

"Good evening, Ambassador," Captain Horn said.

"And a good evening to you, Captain. I still don't see how you drink that stuff." She was referring, of course, to the Klah he was drinking. She had tasted the stuff and almost choked. It was worse than coffee and she hated coffee.

"Like coffee, it's an acquired taste," Horn told her. "From what I've seen those who like coffee usually like Klah. Those who don't invariably hate it worse than coffee."

"I would be one of the latter," Susan told him. "I think it tastes utterly horrid."

"Well, for myself, I'll be glad when we make planet fall so I can taste the real article fresh brewed. Even navy synthesizers don't get the flavors quite right."

"So when do you expect we'll be in orbit?" Susan asked him.

"According to the Navigator, we should be in orbit at about 1300 tomorrow. We'll contact the surface via the _Yokohama_ and then proceed to Benden Weyr on the surface."

"Why Benden Weyr?" Susan wanted to know. "I would think Fort Hold would be a better choice. That's the first established hold and one of the most respected of the civilian settlements. I would think that the Lord Holder there would feel slighted if we first went to a Weyr."

"We can go to Fort if you like, but I thought you might want to see your brother first."

"No. That is tempting, but I cannot and will not allow personal feelings to interfere with my duties as ambassador. I must pay my respects to Lord Holder Groghe first."

"As you wish, Ambassador. I'm sure you will be given conveyance to Benden Weyr when you request it. I would offer to take you in the shuttle, but from what I read in the records, travel by dragon is much quicker."

"And unsettling," Susan noted. "Eight seconds of sensory deprivation in null space. Still it would be much quicker than even the shuttle."

"I would actually like to see what it's like," Horn told her. "Of course my Exec would have a fit. But from what I read in Brandt's report and in the files he downloaded it seems rather safe for a seasoned rider."

"You have access to the downloaded files?" Susan knew he was considered trustworthy; otherwise he wouldn't have been given a command in the black, as the Navy put it. Still she didn't see how he had a need to know about the temporal abilities of the dragons.

"Most of them. There are a few records that are deleted. I assume they are highly classified and I have no need to know."

Susan nodded. "I see."

"Very cagey, Ambassador," Horn said with a chuckle. "I know better than to speculate on classified matters. I am glad that you joined me for dinner, though. Saves me the need for a meeting tomorrow before we enter orbit."

"We'll be meeting anyway. Don't try to open your sealed orders without my being present. They require ambassadorial clearance."

Horn looked at her in astonishment. "What? Ambassadorial clearance? What does the Confederation have up its sleeve?"

"You'll find out when we meet at 12:30 tomorrow," Susan told him. She wiped her mouth and threw the napkin on the now empty tray. "That was good. The Navy has better synthesizers than those available to the public."

"It still doesn't get steak right," Horn commented.

"It's not meant to. If it did there would be quite a few ranchers out of work. Well, I need to do some more work and then I plan to turn in early. Good evening, Captain." Susan put her tray in the recycle slot and made her way back to her quarters.

---

"Come in," Horn called.

Susan walked into his bridge office and took a seat. "Computer," she said, "Open the commanding officer's sealed orders for his eyes only. Authorization: Alpha Zeta Three Four Nine Two Daystar Seven."

"Authorization accepted," responded the baritone of the computer. "Orders now open and displayed on Bridge Office desk terminal."

Horn was reading the orders and then his eyes widened. "They can't be serious! That would be a major convenience but I'm not sure it's possible."

"That's what we need to find out. Continue reading, Captain."

He did so. After less than a minute he looked up, his eyes flashing. "There is no way you will get this past their Council. The other, maybe, but this?"

"Why do you think all that containment equipment was loaded?" Susan asked him. "I will need you to assure their council that the containment equipment and procedures are virtually foolproof."

Horn shook his head in wonder. "It's the virtually part that concerns me, Ambassador. If containment does fail for some unknown reason..."

"That would be unfortunate," Susan interrupted.

"Unfortunate!" Horn exploded. "You have a penchant for understatement, Ambassador. It would be catastrophe!"

"Only for those within a ten kilometer radius."

"You cannot be serious!" Horn was reading the orders then he looked up in awe. "You are serious. A MAM? This is unbelievable."

"We must understand this Thread if at all possible. At the same time we cannot risk it escaping containment. Better to lose ten lives than thousands of hectares of forests and food producing fields that will result in starvation for hundreds or thousands later."

"And Dr. Silby and his team agreed to this?"

"It was his idea," Susan told him. "He had the same reservations you did. He made it a condition that a MAM was included. He wouldn't even consider beginning field research without that final defense. He also requires direct uncoerced authorization from their council. He will be present at the proposal and all negotiations."

This actually made sense to Horn. Marcus Silby was known as a brilliant researcher who was always cognizant of the ramifications and consequences of his research. His ethics were beyond reproach. When they had asked him to research strengthening the human immune system to counter all disease, he had refused outright, saying that such was how humans evolved. Without disease humans would stagnate and not evolve. Nothing the establishment said could shake him.

"I'll testify that containment should be foolproof and nothing that is vulnerable to fire could survive the detonation of a MAM," Horn told her. "But I think this is a bad idea. What if they say no and won't change their minds?"

"Then the answer is 'No'," Susan assured him. "Even if my orders were otherwise, which I assure, they are not; Silby won't begin his research until he receives permission from a two-thirds majority of the Lord Holders. He has read their charter and respects it."

Horn nodded then spoke. "I am also a little concerned with the first," Horn said. "I'm not sure a dragon could live on another world. From what I read, dragons kill their own food. They probably have a psychological need to do so. So the synthesizer is out of the question although it could provide all the nutrients needed. I'm not sure cattle raised and fed on another world would provide the required nutrients. And then there is the rider to think about. The boron content of the local flora is higher than any planet we've ever come across."

"I share your concerns," Susan said. "But for the rider, he could eat synthesized foods with the proper boron content. I also think a supplement could be synthesized for the dragon."

Horn nodded. He hadn't thought of that. "Still, we are talking about the dragons teleporting trillions of miles. I'm not sure this is possible."

"I find it hard to believe myself," Susan told him. "What I am about to say is classified Top Secret, Need To Know Only. I judge you have a need to know."

"I understand, Ambassador."

Susan continued. "According to the records a dragon takes approximately seven seconds to orient himself in null space. Travel time is then by orders of magnitude, with 1000 kilometers taking 1 second, 10,000 kilometers 2 seconds etcetera. Plus the seven second orientation time, of course."

Horns mouth fell open. You are talking about two hundred light years in twenty seconds!"

"Actually it's about two point seven seconds per order of magnitude after a few orders so it's about forty seconds. But I quite understand. That seems unbelievable. And the rider would need to be suited. A dragon can hold his breath for fifteen minutes and is impervious to space during that time. A human doesn't have that kind of constitution. And I think it would be a good idea if the dragon had eaten the day before."

Horn was nodding while he finished reading the orders.

"Computer, close sealed orders file."

"File closed," responded the computer.

"According to the orders, I am to assist you as you require when you contact the dolphins. According to the orders, they are sentient beings as well."

"Yes. I'm sure the dolphineers will be happy to hear that."

"Anything up the Confederation's sleeve concerning them?"

"No. I am just to open a dialog with The Tillek and ask if there is anything they need."

"Which should be nothing," Horn mused. "They've been there for twenty five hundred years. It appears they have totally adapted to those seas."

"I concur," Susan stated. "None of this is to be discussed outside this office until it is formally proposed to the Conclave. Is that clear, Captain?"

"As crystal, Ambassador."

The communications console beeped. "Captain, we are five minutes from hyperspace exit," came the voice of Commander Cynthia Lemos, the Exec.

"I'll be right there, Mr. Lemos," Horn replied and closed the circuit. "Care to join me, Ambassador?"

"Of course, Captain."

_A/N: I relied on published canon in _All The Weyrs Of Pern _for the dragon travel times. The formula is on page 315 of my copy which is a paperback copy published by Del Rey. The 29th printing? Not sure. The printing history line on the copyright page reads:_

_OPM 29 28 27 26 25 24 23 22 21 20_

_I did take a bit of liberty as the formula is not specified _exactly._ I chose 2.7 seconds per order of magnitude after 10 million kilometers. The problem is after a 7 second orientation by the dragon, 1600km takes 1 second, 10,000 takes 2 seconds, 100,000 takes 3.6 seconds, 1,000,000 takes 4.8 and 10,000,000 takes 7 to 10 seconds. So while it is a logarithmic scale in the main, there are some discrepancies. I don't know if this is a misprint or if it was intentional on the part of the author. I had to take some kind of average. I calculated an average of 8.5 seconds travel time for 10,000,000. When I averaged these out I came up with 2.666667 seconds. I rounded up to the nearest tenth of a second. One light year is a bit over 9 trillion kilometers so two hundred light years is almost 2000 trillion. This is about 13 orders of magnitude more than 1000 kilometers. Suffice it to say it would take about 40 seconds for a dragon to teleport 200 light years using this formula. _


	14. Family

_A/N: Welcome back. Here is the next installment. One point I should make clear. A MAM is a Matter/AntiMatter destruct device. They are rated by the destruction radius in meters.__, so a 10k MAM would have a destruction radius of 10,000 meters or 10 kilometers. As always reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

Family

Susan looked down as the ground fell away. She could feel the powerful wing strokes behind her. She had never seen a creature as massive as the one she now rode and yet his ascent seemed effortless.

F'lar had told her to try not to be afraid when they went _between_. She had assured him that she had read about it and knew what to expect. He had chuckled at that.

Suddenly they were in blackness complete. She couldn't feel the dragon under her or the man in front of her. It was silent as a tomb and _cold_.

She had to reign her mind in to keep from panicking. It was as if she didn't exist. _Everything is fine,_ she heard.Then suddenly they were out in the sunshine above the enormous crater of an extinct volcano. The dragon was descending and the crater just kept getting bigger and bigger. She could see what looked like hundreds of dragons of varying colors sitting on the rim watching them come in for a landing. One of the dragons spoke with a brassy trumpeting sound. A greeting or a challenge she didn't know. Whichever it was, Mnementh answered with a trumpet of his own.

They were now inside the walls of the bowl when Mnementh began backwinging for a landing. He settled lightly on the floor of the bowl and dipped a shoulder for his passengers to dismount.

After they were dismounted Susan said, "I thought you said there was no sound _between_. I distinctly heard you tell me 'Everything is fine'."

"That was him," F'lar said indicating his dragon. "You must have been close to panic. He doesn't usually speak to people, Except Lessa and me, of course."

_She was, _Susan heard but not with her ears. _She was controlling it well but I thought she needed reassurance._

"I did. Thank you Mnementh. I see why Captain Brandt declared the dragons sentient beings," Susan said.

"I was rather shocked, myself," F'lar told her. "He endangered his mission for a principle."

"One of our most important principles. We are not called The Confederation of Sentient States for no reason," Susan replied. "Once he realized they were sentient, that is, people, his mission to collect those seeds came second. He was obligated by Confederation law to see that the rights and well being of the dragons were safegaurded, at the cost of his ship, crew, and own life, if necessary."

"He would have died to ensure their safety?" F'lar was incredulous.

"Without hesitation. We have what we call The First Imperative. It's part of our Articles Of Condederation, somewhat similar to your Charter. This states, and I quote, 'The rights of sentient beings are to be respected and safegaurded at all costs. This imperative supercedes all other orders, laws, statutes and ordinances. This imperative can be superceded only by a nine-tenths majority vote of the full Senate Assembly.' The Confederation currently has two hundred and seventy members each represented by a senator. That means that to override that imperative requires two hundred forty three votes. That's not likely to happen."

F'lar shook his head in wonder. "Remarkable," he commented. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I could eat," Susan replied.

Before F'lar could say anything a bronze dragon somewhat smaller than Mnementh was backwinging to land. Susan noticed he was riderless. He settled his wings along his back and slowly approached the Ambassador and the Weyrleader.

"Mnementh says Sulanth would like to greet the sister of his rider," F'lar told her.

Susan's eyes went wide. Sulanth? She remembered that Brandt had said David's dragon was named Sulanth. This magnificent creature belonged to her brother?

He had stopped a few feet from her and she was looking into an enormous intelligent eye.

_Yes, I belong to your brother, just as he belongs to me. Greetings, sister._

It felt as if the words just appeared in her head. She took two steps forward and began scratching his left eye ridge. She didn't know how she knew this was the appropriate thing to do, she just knew it.

_I'm glad my brother found a companion, _she told the dragon. _He had been lonely for a long time._

_Never again, _Sulanth assured her. _I will never leave him. We are together and will be through this life and beyond. I have told him you have come. He will be here shortly._

"You seem to have a very powerful mind, Ambassador," F'lar observed. "Mnementh says you converse with him easily."

"I was a bit startled when he first spoke to me. It's like words just appearing in your mind," Susan said. "I didn't know if he would be able to hear me when I thought to him, but he did. It's probably the close feelings I have for my brother."

They heard running feet and turned. D'vid was running across the bowl toward them.

When he reached them he grabbed Susan in a hug. "Sis! What are you doing here. Sulie told me you were here. I could hardly believe it except he never lies to me."

"I am the Ambassador to Pern," she told him.

"The Confederation sent an ambassador?"

"Yes," she replied somewhat surprised. "I thought you knew that Brandt had declared the dragons sentient beings. That requires an ambassador."

"He probably didn't know," F'lar told her. "He has been and still is in weyrling training. That doesn't leave a lot of time for gossip or news. The Weyrlingmaster, T'ring likes to keep his weyrlings focused with little distraction."

"He declared the dragons people?" D'vid had had no idea his former captain had done this. That _would_ call for an ambassador.

"He did, young man," F'lar informed him. "At the risk of his assigned mission. It seems your Confederation has very strong feelings when it comes to sentience."

D'vid nodded. "So you are the Ambassador to Pern?" he asked his sister. "That's great. I knew you had been stumping for ambassador's posting for a while." Suddenly he turned thoughtful. "Hey. It wasn't because I Impressed Sulanth was it?"

Susan laughed outright at that. "Hardly. I was the next up. When they found out you were my brother, there was some concern. I assured them, most vehemently that you being my brother wouldn't interfere with my duties as ambassador."

They had reached the dining cavern. They sat at a table and F'lar excused himself saying he wanted to give them some private time.

"I like Sulanth, David. He is magnificent. How does it feel to fly with him?"

"I don't know. We've never flown together," he told her. "We are scheduled for our first flight tomorrow. They are pretty strict with the training schedule."

"Well, that's not surprising," Susan said. "From Brandt's report and the records, they take the care and nurture of dragons very seriously. After speaking to Sulanth, I understand why. They _are _people."

A server set a tray bearing two pitchers and two cups on the table.

Klah, juice?" she asked.

"Klah sounds perfect," said D'vid.

"Juice!" Susan exclaimed. "Not that horrid Klah."

The server poured Klah into one cup and juice into another. D'vid spooned some sweetner into his and took a drink. "Thank you. That will be all."

As the server walked away, Susan looked askance at her brother. "How do you drink that poop. It's worse than coffee."

"And you hate coffee," D'vid said, "So it's a sure bet you would hate Klah. It's all a matter of personal taste preference. I like it."

"When I tasted it the first time on board the _Phobos_, I nearly choked. So how have you been, David?"

"I've been doing great," he told her. "The day that little dragon chose me was the best day of my life. And my name is now D'vid. It is customary for a rider to contract his name. I chose D'vid. Sulanth likes it so that's good enough for me."

"You are besotted with him."

"I know it," D'vid replied with a smile. "I can't help it. It's as if he is a part of me. Hell, he _is _a part of me. I can feel what he feels, sis. When he said you were here, I thought he was imagining things. Then I actually saw you through his eyes."

A server brought them two plates of food. Susan sampled some of it and was very surprised. "This is good," she said.

"Yes, we eat pretty well here," he told her. "I've been told it was not always so. But this is some of the best non-synthesized food I have ever tasted."

Susan looked around to assure herself that there was no one in earshot and then said in a lowered voice, "David, sorry, D'vid, I need some advice. It is a sensitive matter and I need your word that neither you nor Sulanth will repeat it to anyone else. At least not yet."

"Of course you have my word," D'vid told her.

She knew her brother's word was good.

"The Confederation would like to continue the research on Thread that the original colonists started. We brought forcefield containment equipment and a ten person science team. We would like to allow Thread to propogate over a limited area within the containment fields so we can study and understand it's life cycle."

D'vid's eyes had widened in alarm. "What?" he whispered, "You can't be serious! What if containment fails? And don't say that that can't happen, because we both know it can."

"We have procedures in place for such a contingency," she told him. "The head researcher, Dr. Marcus Silby, insisted on a ten K MAM. He would detonate it if containment did fail while there were live burrows."

"Marcus Silby? Yes. He would. It seems like you have everything planned. What advice do you need?"

"What do you think the reaction to this proposal will be?" she asked. "Silby requires uncoerced permission from two-thirds of the Lord Holders to begin research."

"There will be initial shock, of course. But when all the facts are laid out, they will probably give permission. The problem will be where to site such a facility."

"I see," Susan said. "There is also another proposal that the Confederation would like brought up. This is confidential as well."

"I understand, Sis."

"The Confederation would like to explore the possibility of using dragons as interstellar telepathic messengers."

"What? I don't think it would be a good idea to subject dragons to space travel," D'vid told her. "They need open air and their wing muscles will atrophe if they are inactive too long."

"You don't understand, brother. They would go, _between,_ I think is the word, to another planet."

"I'm not sure that's possible," D'vid told her.

"We think it is," Susan said. "The downloaded records show that it should be possible for a dragon to teleport two hundred light years in about forty seconds."

"_Forty seconds?" _They couldn't be serious. "We're talking a quadrillion kilometers, Sis. I don't see how that's possible"

"Well, it might take a bit more time but not much. But It seems, from the records I read that if the dragon thinks he can do it, he can."

D'vid was slowly shaking his head. "I don't know about this, Sis. That seems like an awfully big risk."

"But think of the potential rewards," Susan said. "We could have instantaneous communication between planets."

"There is that,' D'vid allowed, "but the Weyrleader here will be a hard sell. He values the lives of all dragons and is very cautious about risking them."

"Well, maybe I need to talk to another authority who is a dragonrider," Susan said. "Who would you suggest? I know there is N'ton of Fort and K'van of Southern. I'm not sure about the others."

"From what I've heard, both of them would refer you back to F'lar. They defer to his judgement in inter-Weyr matters," D'vid told her. "Maybe Lord Jaxom. He will defer to F'lar as well, but he might hear you out first."

"So it all comes down to F'lar?" Susan asked.

"From what I've learned, Lord Jaxom is a strong willed individual as is his dragon, Ruth. I think he would hear you out and then recommend it if he thought it would work. But in the final analysis? yes, he will defer to Weyrleader F'lar."

"Hmmm. "Could you ask Sulanth to speak to Ruth and tell him that the Ambassador would like an audience with his rider?"

"Just a second," D'vid said. His eyes unfocused and he got a faraway look. After a moment he seemed to come back to himself.

"Sulanth said that Ruth said his rider would be honored to give you an audience. He suggests day after tomorrow at the tenth hour."

"That would be fine. Please have Sulanth thank Ruth.

After a short pause D'vid said, "Done. Now let me show you around the Weyr.

---

Susan was given guest quarters in the lower caverns. The next morning, she emerged into the bowl to see a bunch of dragons with their riders centered around an older man and a brown dragon.

As she approached she heard, "This is a first flight only. I don't want anyone doing any acrobatics. There will be time for that later."

A few of the riders had rueful looks on their faces. But it was obvious that all of them wanted to get on with it. She couldn't blame them; if she had a dragon she would want to fly with him too.

"We'll go in alphabetical order. B'stol, mount your dragon."

A boy of what looked like sixteen tried to climb up onto a bronze frame and wound up flat on his back. There were chuckles. He tried it again and gained his seat.

The weyrlingmaster checked the straps and then stood back. He raised his right arm in the air and then gave a pumping motion.

The dragon had crouched on his hind legs. Now he sprang up and brought his wings down. The pair rose up out of the bowl. They circled the bowl once and then landed.

"Very good first flight, B'stol. Very nice form Danarth." The weyrlingmaster consulted his clipboard and then announced, "D'vid. Your turn, lad. Mount up."

D'vid leaped to Sulanth's back and seated himself between the last two neck ridges. It looked like he had been practicing because there was none of the awkwardness that B'stol had shown.

After checking the straps, the weyrlingmaster stepped back and gave the signal. They were in the air and rose quite a bit further above the bowl than had B'stol and Danarth and were still ascending.

The weyrlingmaster had a stormy look on his face. "Tolarth, tell them to get back down here. Now!"

The brown dragon trumpeted a challenge. The pair leveled off and began descending. Upon landing T'ring marched up to Sulanth's left side.

"Get down here right _now_, young man!"

D'vid dismounted and faced his teacher. "Sorry sir. It just felt so good to fly."

"I wonder how good it would have felt if Sulanth had overflown himself," T'ring demanded. "Do you think we put you whelps through this training just to exert power? There is a very good reason for everything we do here. You were to rise to the level of the rim, circle the bowl and land. I expect such antics from the others. You had military training before you came here and know better. You two will keep the night watch company for the next sevenday. Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir,' D'vid apologized. "I won't fail to follow orders again."

"See that you don't," T'ring snapped.

Sulanth took off and settled himself on the rim of the bowl while D'vid walked over to talk to Susan.

"Boy, he really lit into you. Not that you didn't have it coming," Susan said. "What were you thinking? He was right. They don't do this because they enjoy exerting power."

"I know, Sis. It's just it felt so good. But it won't happen again. What he said about the chance of Sulanth overflying himself hit home. It was foolish and dangerous and I deserve much more than pulling the night watch."

"So when do you learn to go _between_?"

"Not sure yet," D'vid told her. "I've never been between. I hear it's scary."

"It's like you don't even exist," she told him. "You can't hear, see or feel anything. Except maybe your dragon. I heard the dragon I rode tell me that everything was fine. At first I thought it was the Weyrleader, but he told me it was his dragon."

"They've been getting us ready for it. Visualize is the watchword," D'vid said. "Well, did you have breakfast?"

"Not yet. I wanted to eat with you."

"Well then, let's go get some breakfast," D'vid said. "I was too excited to eat this morning."

As they were eating, F'lar came over. "I heard about your little stunt today, young man," He told D'vid. "You're lucky to get off with just a sevenday of night watch."

"I know, Sir," D'vid replied. "It was foolish and dangerous. I have no excuse. It won't happen again."

"That's what I like about your brother, Ambassador. He takes responsibility for his actions."

"He has always been that way," Susan said. "Could I beg transportation to Ruatha tomorrow? I have an audience with Lord Jaxom at the tenth hour."

"I'll be busy all morning, but I'll have F'nor and Canth take you."

"Thank you, Weyrleader."


	15. Experiment

_A/N: Welcome back everyone. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. They really make my day. Please take a moment to post a review even if it is just a 'Love it' or 'It sucks'. I like detailed constructive critism but I know people don't always have the time to leave a long review. Thanks again. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders Of Pern is copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction which garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER **_for the author._

_Experiment_

Canth emerged from _between over_ Ruatha carrying his rider and Ambassador Evans. The watch dragon, a blue, trumpeted a challenge. Canth replied that they were expected and began descending for a landing in the courtyard.

After they had landed, F'nor helped the Ambassador dismount and then told her he had other business. "Just have Ruth bespeak Canth and we'll be here for you as soon as possible."

"Thank you, wing second F'nor," Susan replied.

As Canth was ascending she saw a stocky man approaching her with a tiny blue creature on his shoulder.

"Ambassador Evans?"

"Yes, I am Ambassador Evans," she responded.

"Good morning. I'm Brand, Lord Jaxom's Steward. He is expecting you in his office."

"Thank you. Lead the way."

She followed him inside. Inside there was a large room with a magnificent looking tapestry depicting dragons flaming silvery strands in the sky while people on the ground had flame throwers and were burning what had escaped the arial protection. She stopped and just stared at it. This was a master work. The colors were brilliant and there was no sense of individual threads. This must have cost a fortune.

"Rather magnificent, isn't it?" Brand said. "I see it everyday and sometimes don't look at it as a non-Ruathan would."

"It's incredible! When was this made?"

"It was commissioned shortly after the last pass," Brand told her. "Some four hundred turns ago."

Susan's eyes bugged out. She knew from the records that the people here used the term 'turn' instead of year. This magnificent work of art was four _hundred_ years old. It looked like it had been created no more than two or three, maybe five years ago at the most. Her respect for the weaver's craft skyrocketed.

"This way, Ambassador," Brand said. "Lord Jaxom is waiting."

He led her through a passageway to a door and knocked.

"Come in," called a voice from inside.

Brand opened the door and ushered Susan inside. "Lord Jaxom, may I present the Ambassador to Pern from the Confederation of Sentient States?"

"Thank you, Brand. You are dismissed," Jaxom told his steward.

"Yes, my Lord." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Ambassador. It is good to meet the official representative of the Confederation. May I offer you some Klah? Or perhaps juice?"

"Thank you, my Lord. I'll have the juice. Klah doesn't seem to agree with me."

Jaxom chuckled and poured her a glass of juice. "Klah is not for everyone," he agreed. "Now, you wanted an audience. How may I help the Ambassador to Pern?"

"The Confederation is interested in exploring the possibility of using dragons as interstellar telepathic messengers."

Jaxom remained inscrutable. "Interstellar?" he asked.

"That means between solar systems," she clarified.

"I'm not so sure that that would be a good idea, your Excellency. Dragon's need open air and wing muscles will atrophy if not used. I therefore think that space travel would not be good for them."

"I agree, my Lord. We are talking about dragons going _between_ to other planets. The dragon would provide his own transport."

"How far are we talking, Ambassador."

"For a first trip, two hundred light years to Earth."

"From what I read of the Aivas records, it took our ancestors seventeen years to travel here. How far is two hundred light years?"

A million is one thousand thousand. A billion is one thousand million, a trillion is one thousand billion. A light year is approximately five trillion kilometers. So two hundred light years would be one thousand trillion or one quadrillion."

"That's a long, long way, Ambassador." He seemed to speak to the air. "Ruth, did you hear this?

_I have been listening. It seems like a long way but it is just a long, long step. If I had a picture of where we were going, I could do it._

"You're sure?"

_I am. I would want to do it myself. I'm sure Canth or Mnementh could do it, but I think the others might need to be told how to do it. The important thing is to get a good picture._

"He thinks he can do it. We can go to his weyr now and see if he can get a good picture from your mind."

"Not so fast, Lord Jaxom," Susan said. "I would want him to eat the day before he attempts it and you would need to be space suited. We even have a mask and air pack for him so he can concentrate on the jump without having to hold his breath."

"How long do you think it's going to take?

"By our calculations about forty seconds but it will probably be a bit more. Shouldn't be any more than a minute," she told him.

"Shouldn't," he mused. "But you don't know for sure."

"How can we know when it's never been done?" Susan asked him. "Do you think he can do it?"

"Yes, I do," Jaxom told her. "Because he believes it. Aivas asked 'How much weight can a dragon carry?' The answer is 'How much weight does a dragon think he can carry?' If he believes he can do it, he can."

Susan was nodding. This was consonant with the downloaded files.

"Let's go see Ruth and see if he can get that picture from your mind."

Jaxom lead her to the stable that was Ruth's weyr. Susan had never seen a more handsome creature. Sulanth was magnificent, but Ruth had his own charm. He was waiting on them. Jamom walked over and scratched both eye ridges. Ruth thrummed in pleasure. He motioned Susan over.

"You do know where we are supposed to go? You have seen it?"

She nodded.

"Then think of it now," Jaxom directed.

She closed her eyes and pictured the cavernous bay in the research lab on Earth.

"You're sure, Ruth?

_I'm sorry, I can't seem to get a clear picture._

"He says he can't get a clear picture," Jaxom told her.

"Could another dragon give him the picture if that dragon got it from me?" Susan asked.

"Why yes. What dragon did you have in mind?"

"Sulanth. The dragon my brother impressed when the _Bonaventure _was here," Susan told him. "I can converse with him easily."

"I'll still have to get F'lar's Okay on this but I really think we can do this. If Ruth can obtain a clear picture of the destination."

"You seem awfully confident for a Lord Holder. From the records I read Lords are a conservative lot."

"I'm confident in my dragon's abilities. If Ruth said, "no," then I wouldn't even consider it," he told her.

"What's it really like? Having a dragon, that is?"

Jaxom was silent for a moment and then he spoke. "It's unlike anything you've ever experienced. The dragon and rider are always aware of each other. Neither one is ever alone. Some think it's like a marriage, and to some small degree they are right, but I am married and compared to the dragon bond, marriage is a pale second. A dragonrider never lacks for an advocate or companion. He has someone who will never leave him and will always love him no matter what. To the last extremity."

Susan shook her head. She couldn't even imagine such a bonding. She was so happy for her brother. He had always been a loner who had trouble opening up to others. Looks like he had had no choice with Sulanth.

"I'll give you a ride to Benden and we can see if Sulanth can get a picture. I just need to take care of a bit of business first."

"Shouldn't you feed Ruth first?" Susan said.

"No, I don't think so," replied Jaxom. "Ruth just ate day before yesterday. He isn't hungry yet. I would like to see if Sulanth can get a picture from you and pass it on to Ruth. And we have to get this by F'lar. If all goes well, Ruth can hunt and then the next day we'll try it. If you'll just wait here with Ruth."

"Certainly, my Lord."

Jaxom strode out of the weyr leaving Susan with Ruth for company.

After a bit Brand came in with a scowl on his face carrying a harness. He hung it on a hook and gave the Ambassador a sour look.

"Is there something wrong, Steward?"

"You tell me, Ambassador," Brand said. "He told me to be prepared for the possibility of emergency succession procedures. If anything happens to him and Ruth, Lady Sharra will skin you alive."

"Succession procedures?" Susan was shocked. If he wasn't sure, she didn't want him to try it. Yes it would be a major convenience, but it was not worth the lives of two people. "I assure you, Steward Brand, I do not want him do do anything that he doesn't think he or his dragon can do."

"He didn't tell me his plans," Brand said. "He doesn't always nor his he required to. It is his perogative to keep his own counsel. But I am very concened if he is going to be doing something that might leave Ruatha lordless. He does have two sons but they are both of minor age."

_Neither one of you have to worry. My rider is just being a cautious conservative Lord Holder, as the Ambassador put it. We are both going to be fine,_ Ruth told them both.

Brand looked very relieved. "Thank you, Ruth. Your confidence reassures me greatly. It is always a pleasure when you speak to me."

"Can everyone hear dragons," Susan asked him.

"A few people are dragon deaf, but most can hear a dragon when addressed directly. A few, such as Weyrwoman Lessa can hear and speak to all dragons. It seems to be a trait in the Ruathan bloodline."

Just then, Jaxom reappeared. "Thank you for bringing my double harness in, Brand. Are you ready, Ambassador?"

"Quite ready, my Lord. Brand was telling me you told him to prepare for possible sucession."

"Sometimes, you talk too much, Brand. There was no need to worry the Ambassador," Jaxom told his steward.

"It's only because he cares about you, my Lord," Susan said. "Ruth reassured us both that he could do it and you were just being the conservative Lord Holder."

"I guess you're right. Thank you for your concern, my friend," Jaxom told Brand, clapping him on the shoulder. "Ready, Ambassador?

"Quite, Lord Jaxom."

Jaxom removed the double harness from the peg and put it on Ruth. Brand opened the double doors that led outside. When they were outside Jaxom mounted and then extended a hand to Susan. Ruth proffered a forearm to make it easier for her to mount. Once she was secure he told Ruth to take off.

"I must say, it's much easier mounting Ruth than it is Mnementh or even Canth."

"That it is," Jaxom replied. When they were at sufficient altitude, Ruth went _between_.

---

Ruth appeared above Benden Weyr and began angling down for a landing. The watch dragon challenged him as a matter of course, but Ruth and Jaxom were always welcome at Benden Weyr.

F'lar had been informed by Mnementh who had been informed by the watch dragon. He was waiting for them when they dismounted. "I would have sent a dragon to bring you back, Ambassador."

"Actually, we need to talk, Weyrleader," Jaxom said. "In private."

"I assume this is about the audience the Ambassador requested?"

"It is, sir," responded Jaxom.

"Well, let's talk in my weyr."

When they reached F'lar's quarters Jaxom told him about the ambassador's proposal. F'lar had a stunned look on his face. "You _cannot_ be serious," he said. "I don't see how that's possible."

"Ruth says he can do it," Jaxom told him. "If he can get good enough coordinates. He can't get a clear picture directly from the ambassador's mind."

"Well, that seems like a good thing, if you ask me." F'lar had serious reservatioins about this idea.

"I think I could give Sulanth the proper mental picture and he should be able to give it to Ruth," Susan said. "At least Lord Jaxom says he should be able to give it to Ruth."

Just then Lessa walked in. "Jaxom. What do we owe the honor of your presence?"

"A hair-brained idea," said F'lar. "They actually want to go _between _to Earth."

"_What? _That's impossible," Lessa said in astonishment.

Susan explained about using the dragons as telepathic messengers and how it should take less than a minute.

"Hmm. I did notice that it didn't take as long as I thought to go to the Red Star that time. I would have thought it would take two or three times as long as it did," Lessa said thoughtfully.

"We do have a mask and an air pack for the dragon so he won't have to hold his breath. He should be able to concentrate more on the actual jump.

Lessa was thinking hard. "I don't know about this," she said slowly. "Ruth, are you sure youi can do this?"

Lessa nodded. "He seems quite confident."

"And what if he is wrong?" F'lar asked. "What then? We'll have to find a Lord Warder until his oldest son comes of age. I'm not sure Lytol would want the position again."

"I've thought of that," Jaxom told her. "I have named Sharra my successor until Jarrol comes of age should anything happen to me."

"I see you've thought this out."

"You can't be serious, Lessa," F'lar said. "You are actually considering letting them do this?"

"He is a man, love, not a child," Lessa told him. "I have concerns but Ruth is confident. That counts for alot."

F'lar looked dubious. "I hope you understand, Ambassador, if something goes wrong, you will not be welcome on Pern. We take the lives of all dragons seriously. And we are particularly fond of Jaxom and Ruth."

"If something goes wrong, I will resign my position as ambassador," she told them. "I couldn't stay here knowing I had had a part in the death of two people."

F'lar let out an explosive sigh. "All right. Let's do this. Mnementh, tell Sulanth we would like to see him and his rider in the bowl. Let's go."

When they emerged into the bowl, D'vid and Sulanth were waiting for them.

"We need to see if Sulanth can take a good mental picture from your sister's mind and give it to Ruth," F'lar told him.

"You are actually going to try to go _between _to Earth?" he asked.

"You knew about it and said nothing?" Lessa inquired. "Why would you say nothing?"

"Because I asked him to give me his word that he wouldn't," said Susan.

"I see. I respect someone keeping his word," Lessa said.

Susan recalled the picture of the bay in the Lab on Earth.

_Interesting looking place, _remarked Sulanth.

"Do you have it?" Susan asked him aloud.

_Yes. I think I could go there myself._

"NO!!" both Susan and D'vid exclaimed in unison. "Just give Ruth the picture," D'vid instructed his dragon.

_I have it. It is a long, long step, but we can go there, _Ruth told his rider.

---

F'lar insisted Ruth use Benden Weyr's feeding ground to hunt. He only took one heard beast. When Jaxom asked if he wanted another he said he was full and didn't want anymore.

Meanwhile, the ambassador had contacted the Phobos and had an environmental suit and the mask and air pack for Jaxom and Ruth delivered via shuttle. F'lar went and retrieved Sharra from Ruatha himself. He wanted her there just in case.

The next morning they assembled in the bowl. Jaxom was already suited. He fit the mask loosly around Ruth's snout so he could still breathe the air and not use the air pack.

F'lar looked at Jaxom and said, "Are you sure you want to try this? You can still back out."

"Ruth says he can do it so he can. If I were to back out now, it would be like saying I don't trust him. He would like to see Earth."

F'lar understood that. There was no way a dragonman would ever show his dragon distrust. "Well, then, good luck, Lord Jaxom."

The ambassador stepped forward and handed Jaxom a crystal. "This crystal contains the specifications of the meat Ruth needs for proper nutrition. I know he would like to kill his own, but a meal of synthesized food won't hurt." She handed him another device with a short loop on it that would fit around his wrist. "This is a timing device. Make sure the cord is around your wrist so you won't drop it _between_. Press the large red button just before you tell Ruth to go _Between _and then again when you emerge. That will tell you how long you were between."

Jaxom nodded. "I understand, Ambassador."

"As soon as you are mounted, I'll secure Ruth's mask. It has a quick-release cord. You pull it and it releases so he can breathe the surrounding atmosphere."

Jaxom nodded and secured his helmet in place. He then mounted Ruth. The ammbassador secured Ruth's mask and handed Jaxom the quick-release cord.

Ruth crouched on his hind legs and then sprang into the air. When he reached sufficient height he hovered for just a moment and then disappeared _between._

The ambassador had her portable out and as soon as Ruth disappeared, she pressed a button on it to begin timing.

"Forty seconds," she announced. "forty five...fifty...sixty seconds.

"Mnementh says he can't hear or feel Ruth anywhere. I have told him this will be a long _Between_ trip so he is still hopeful.

"One minute thirty five," reported Susan. "Fifty...Two minutes."

All of a sudden all color drained from F'lar's face and the dragons began to keen.

_A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Be sure to come back for the next chapter to see what happens to Ruth and Jaxom._


	16. Earth

_A/N: Welcome back. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate and treasure each one. There are more author notes at the bottom as I don't want to give anything away. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review if only to say "Loved it' or 'Hated it"._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction that garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER** for the author.

Earth

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sharra screamed.

Lessa was sobbing uncontrollably

F'lar spun to face the ambassador. "Your little experiment has ended in disaster, Ambassador! Do you know what it means when dragons make that sound? It's their way of honoring and paying tribute to a fallen comrade!"

"Everyone needs to calm down," Susan said. "They are still alive. Ruth has enough air for three hours. Jaxom has more."

"Three hours _between? _As if it were just air. It's bloody cold _between._ And the dragons are never wrong about this." F'lar was beside himself.

"They have never been out of contact with a comrade for this long, Weyrleader," Susan reminded him. "They can't hear or feel him because he is in another plane of reality. Non-reality from what I experienced, but he is not alone. He has his rider."

"You actually think that there is hope?" F'lar asked scornfully.

"Yes. As long as they have air, I do," Susan said. "Dragons can remain in outer space for fifteen minutes holding their breath. It will be much easier since he can breathe. Let's just wait a little while, shall we?

F'lar shook his head. "I hope you are right, Ambassador."

"You'd _better _be right," Sharra put in. "If my husband is dead, I never want to see you or your thread scored Confederation again!"

---

Jaxom had been counting breaths. At sixty he asked Ruth, "Is everything all right?"

_Everything is fine. This is much easier with air to breathe._

"So you're not lost?"

_Of course not. I know where I am going._

Jaxom reached for and linked with Ruth's mind and was fascinated. He had never realized how _alien_ a dragon's mind was. But it was clear his lifemate knew what he was doing and where he was going.

At one hundred and seventy two breaths they emerged into the artificial lighting of a large bay.

An alarm klaxon started sounding and a red light started flashing. Jaxom looked at the chronometer and noticed that the time was not the same as in his mental picture. He did some quick calculations and realized it was more than six minutes later than the picture Ruth had given him.

---

Commander Micah Sommers was the officer of the day at CSS research lab Gamma. It had been a long morning and he was ready for lunch. He was in the control room adjoining the multipurpose bay. Five months ago it had been decided that this would be the place where the aliens of the world called Pern would be given coordinates for teleportation.

Personally Sommers thought they were dreaming. He had seen quite a bit in his thirteen years in the Navy and he knew some species could teleport. But over a distance of two hundred light years? He was just glad the lab had other projects going.

"I'm going to lunch," he told a technician.

Just as he reached the door, the intruder klaxon started sounding. He spun around and rushed to the window separating the control room from the bay. His mouth fell open. There was a sightly off white creature that could be nothing but a dragon in the middle of the bay. On his back rode a space suited figure.

"Auto scanning began as soon as they appeared. There appear to be no harmful microbes," reported the technician."

"Let's get in there, then," Sommers told her.

They emerged into the bay to see the humanoid figure dismounting. He cautiously removed the mask from his mount and held it away from the animal's snout for a moment. Then nodding he let it hang around the dragon's neck.

He then removed his helmet showing that he was a young good looking man in his early to mid twenties. He looked down at a device in his hand and his eyes popped. "Six minutes, thirty seconds?" he said. "That's a far cry from forty seconds." Then he noticed the two people approaching him. "Greetings, I am Lord Jaxom of Pern."

Sommers looked at the young man and wondered how he got to be a Lord. It must be an inherited title as he didn't look old enough otherwise.

Suddenly Jaxom spun around. "What? You can hear them can't you, Ruth?"

_Yes, and they are very relieved. They had thought that we were lost _between, Ruth told his rider. _Go ahead and talk to these people. I am a bit hungry but I can wait a little while._

Jaxom nodded and turned.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to speak with my dragon for a moment." He held out his hand in a formal manner to shake.

Sommers took his hand and shook it. He noticed the young lord had a firm grip. "My name is Commander Micah Sommers. I am in charge right now. You actually teleported from the Rukbat system?"

"I think that's the word. We call it going between." He reached into his suit and withdrew a crystal. "The ambassador said that this contains the specifications for my dragon's nutritional needs. He says he is a bit hungry."

"How much does he need?" The technician asked.

"Not sure. It should be in the information on that," Jaxom replied.

---

The dragon's bugled a happy note. It was rather deafening but F'lar's face lost it's grim set. "They're _alive!_"

Evans played back the record and noted the time the dragons started bugling. Six minutes and thirty six seconds.

Sharra came up to her and apologized. "I'm sorry for what I said. When those dragons started keening, all I could think of was myself and my sons."

"No apologies necessary, my Lady," responded the ambassador. "You thought your husband was dead. Grief excuses much."

Sharra nodded.

"Do you know how long they were _between, _Ambassador?" F'lar asked her.

"Six minutes and thirty six seconds," responded Susan.

"Amazing. Mnementh can hear Ruth easily. It seems like this experiment was a success after all," F'lar told her. "My apologies for what I said."

"As I told Lady Sharra, no apologies are necessary. You actually thought they had died. I understand that. So it is forgiven and forgotten."

"You have an amazing ability to understand and accept others," F'lar told her. "I see why they made you ambassador."

"Yes, well. I don't recommend they return until tomorrow. I'm sure that jump took a lot of Ruth's energy. He will, most likely, need to eat and digest before they make another jump like that," Susan said.

---

Ruth had eaten thirty pounds of synthesized raw meat. He had commented that it had an interesting texture but it was very juicy.

The technician had looked a little green when Ruth had tucked into his food. But Sommers had watched in fascination. He had been a little taken aback when Jaxom had said, "So that's what synthesized food tastes like. Like real meat but just a bit different."

"How can you know?" Sommers had asked.

"I can feel what he feels. I would have thought you would have read the downloaded files."

"I did. There was nothing about that in the files. It said a dragon and rider could converse with each other. It said nothing about empathic contact," Sommers had informed him. "By the way, the President is on his way in to see you. He wants to greet you, one leader to another."

"The President?" Jaxom asked. "I am unfamiliar with this term."

"He is the leader of the Confederation. He does have to answer to the Senate, but he is responsible for the day to day matters."

"The leader of the Confederation?" Jaxom was suddenly nervous. "I'm just the Lord, governor I guess you would call it, of one hold. One of about seventeen. I can't speak for the others."

"But you represent your planet. You are here, they are not."

Ruth was now sleeping in the sun. The roof of the bay was clamshell doors and they had opened them when Jaxom had said that Ruth would like some sun.

Jaxom was in the lab's mess hall having lunch when Sommers' comm link beeped. He pulled it out of his breast pocket and activated it. "Yes?"

"Sir, the President's pilot says they will be here in ten minutes," came a disembodied voice from the small speaker in the device Sommers held.

"Thank you," Sommers said into the device. He pressed a button on it and put it back in his pocket.

Jaxom had just finished eating a plate of synthesized spaghetti and meat sauce; his first taste of non-Pernese food. "That was interesting," he told Sommers. "We have something like that but it's not the same. We do have pasta but not in the small round strings like that. What kind of sauce was it topped with?"

"We call it spaghetti sauce. It's based on tomatoes," Sommers said.

"Hmmm. Never heard of tomatoes, but it was a very tasty meal."

"I can tell you it's better when it's the real thing. Synthesized foods are tasty but they don't always get the flavors right," Sommers told him. "Well, the president should be here any minute. I'm sure he is going to want to see your dragon. We'd better go back to the bay." He pulled his link out of his pocket and activated it. "Sommers to control. Direct the president to the multipurpose bay when he gets here."

"Yes sir," came the disembodied voice. He is landing now."

"Thank you. Sommers out."

They were waiting in the bay when Samuel Taylor arrived. He was proceeded by two serious faced men who seemed to assess everything. One of them pulled out a device and after pressing a few buttons began doing a slow pivot holding it out in front of him. After making a full 360 degree pivot, he nodded, pressed a button on the device, put it away and pressed a button on a device in his ear. "Area is secure, Mr. President."

After a moment he nodded. "Understood." He gave a hand signal to his partner and they both took up positions at the door.

Samuel Taylor entered and the first guard fell in step two paces behind and slightly to his left while the second guard remained at the door, ever watchful.

Taylor approached the two men who were waiting for him. He looked at Jaxom and said, "Welcome to Earth. My name is Samuel Taylor."

Jaxom took this man's measure and saw a man who liked to get right to business. He rather reminded him of Lord Groghe. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. President. I am Lord Jaxom. Lord Holder of the Ruatha territory of Pern."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Lord Jaxom. I've read about you in the downloaded files. Is that Ruth?" he asked, indicating the sleeping dragon."

"Why yes, it is. I'm sorry he is asleep, but he was a bit hungry after our little jump. We fed him and he went right to sleep afterward as a dragon is wont to do."

"He's beautiful. And magnificent. It must be nice to have such a companion."

"It is. But I think the downloaded records don't quite convey the bond of dragon and rider. One moment. I know he will want to meet you. Let me wake him up."

To the president's surprise Jaxom didn't move or even stop looking at the president. But the dragon stirred. He looked at the president and said, _I greet the Lord Holder of the Confederation on behalf of the dragons of Pern._

Taylor cocked his head slightly and turned to look at his guard. "Did you say something?"

"No sir. But I heard something. It was like words appearing in my mind."

"That was Ruth, Mr. President. He was greeting you on behalf of the dragons of Pern," Jaxom informed him.

"Hmmm. Sounded like someone murmuring very softly. So softly I couldn't quite make out what was said."

"This is fascinating," Jaxom said. "On Pern, most people can hear them if a dragon address them. Some are dragon deaf and can't hear dragons at all. I've never heard of anyone who can hear dragons but can't understand them."

"It's probably because I have a rather low Psi rating. It is there but very low. I would like to send a message to my ambassador if your dragon can."

"Of course, Mr. President. Ruth can hear and speak with the dragons on Pern easily. What message would you like conveyed?" Jaxom asked.

"What is the status of phase two?"

"One moment, sir."

Jaxom asked Ruth to relay the message to Mnementh. Shortly he had an answer.

"Not yet implemented or proposed. Still working on it," Jaxom relayed. "What is phase two?

"I think I'll let the ambassador tell you that," Taylor hedged. "It will probably sound better coming from her than me."

"If your plan is for dragons to carry cargo, then with all due respect, you can think again. Dragons are _not _beasts of burden."

"Of course not!" Taylor looked affronted by that suggestion. "There is no way the Confederation would use sentient beings as beasts of burden unless they volunteered for it without coercion and were compensated."

"I didn't think it was that," Jaxom said, "but I just wanted to make that clear.

They chatted for another five minutes and then the president said he had to get to other appointments. "Give my best to the ambassador when you get back, will you? It's been nice meeting you, Lord Jaxom."

"Likewise, Mr. President."

The president took his leave and Sommers said, "We have quarters for you since it seems like your dragon needs to sleep to digest."

"Thank you," Jaxom said, but I would prefer a cot here by Ruth. That way if he needs something I'll be right here."

"As you wish, my Lord, but it seems beneath a man of your station to sleep on a cot in a science lab bay."

"I've slept on far worse," Jaxom told him.

_A/N: Well that's a wrap for this chapter. I figured something out. There is a lot more distance between 1 million and 10 million than there is 100,000 and 1 million which explains why it takes 7 to 10 seconds to travel 10 million instead of the 6 seconds it would following the 1.2 seconds per order of magnitude. So, using Microsoft Excel, I figured a percentage of time it would take based on the last amounts traveled. The formula is T LT(TBL/LT)  
__Where: T is actual travel time of the next order of magnitude not counting orientation  
__TBL the time it took to travel the the order of magnitude before the previous time  
__LT the time it took to travel the previous order of magnitude._

_It looked like it was getting out of hand and wouldn't work, but for 200 light years it came out to 389.8 seconds. Adding in the orientation time the dragon requires it was a total of 396.8 seconds or 6 minutes and 36 seconds, there or thereabouts. Next chapter should also be a good one. See you then._


	17. Proposal

_A/N: Hello there. I earnestly apologize that this took so long. I have been very busy with the holidays working seven days a week. It seems like I have been either working or sleeping. I finally got a break and managed to finish this chapter. Reviews are appreciated really make my day. And now on with the story._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders Of Pern is copyrighted by Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction and garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER** for the author.

Proposal

Ruth emerged from _Between _over Benden and Jaxom pulled the cord that released his mask so he could breathe the surrounding air.

Ruth thanked him and began angling down for a landing.

When they landed Jaxom took off his helmet and gloves. He dismounted and the ambassador was waiting and took the gear he had just removed. All of a sudden he was embraced by Sharra and she kissed him full on the mouth.

When the kiss broke, she said, "I was so worried there for a while. We thought you had been lost between."

"Yeah, Ruth told me about that. Sorry I worried you, love."

"You and Ruth are alright. That's all that matters," Sharra asserted. She reached out and gave Ruth an affectionate pat on the neck. She loved Ruth almost as much as she did Jaxom, although she had no illusions; she knew he loved Ruth more than he did her. She had married him knowing full well he could never love her as much as he loved his dragon. She also knew that Ruth loved her almost as much as he did his rider. Theirs was an unusual relationship but it worked.

Jaxom looked at the ambassador and said, "That was a very interesting experience. I met your president. He rather reminded me of Lord Groghe."

"I've never met President Taylor," Susan informed him, "but I've heard he is direct and to the point."

"Yes, he is that. Tell me, Ambassador, what is Phase Two?"

F'lar chuckled. "Good luck with that one, lad. She's guarding that one like Ramoth with a clutch."

"Only because I need to present it to all the Lords," Susan said. "I need to speak to the Council. Can you arrange that, Weyrleader?"

"I think we could schedule such a meeting day in three or four days." F'lar said. "I would need to go to all the Holds. I'm sure they would want to meet the representative from their ancestors planet of origin."

"I'm sure they won't be thrilled when they hear what I have to say," Susan told him. "But I need an audience with the full council and there will be two others present. A man by the name of Marcus Silby and the captain of the ship that brought me, Captain Niles Horn."

"What does this Marcus Silby do," Lessa asked.

"He is a brilliant researcher. With ethics that are beyond question," Susan replied.

"What is a researcher?" Lessa wanted to know.

"He studies things to try to find out how they work."

All of a sudden, it dawned on Lessa what phase two really was. She had a stunned look on her face. "You _cannot_ be serious: The Lords will never approve that."  
"I think they might after they hear what we have to say."

"Did I miss something?" F'lar asked.

"They want to study Thread. Here on Pern! They want to let it burrow and study it while it grows and consumes plant life!"

F'lar looked stricken. "Is this true, Ambassador?"

"I'm sorry, but I am unable to answer that question at this time. The Confederation's proposal must be presented to the council of Lords before I can say anything more."

F'lar closed up. "I will send F'nor and Canth to talk to some of the Lords tomorrow and I will talk to the rest of them. We will get you that audience. But if Lessa is correct, you can be assured that your proposal will be rejected out of hand."

"All I ask for is a chance to make a proposal to the Council. The Confederation will respect their autonomy and authority on Pern," she told him.

* * *

Mnementh back winged in for a landing at Southern Hold. F'lar dismounted and went seeking Lord Toric. He found him in his office.

"Weyrleader F'lar. This is an unexpected pleasure." Toric smiled insincerely at F'lar. "What do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"We have a visitor from our ancestor's planet of origin. They have sent an ambassador to represents their government. This ambassador would like to make a proposal to the full council."

Toric gave F'lar a sour look. "I heard about that little meeting with Groghe, Larad, Ranrel, and Jaxom. I don't appreciate being excluded."

"There was no insult intended, my Lord. They were here to negotiate for Numbweed seeds. And they paid for those seeds by getting rid of most of the rest of the Thread ovoids in orbit. And we took no seeds from your territory."

"So you are saying that my presence there was not necessary?" Toric didn't like that at all.

"That is precisely what I am saying, Lord Toric. But your presence is needed when their ambassador presents this proposal," F'lar told him. "If you don't attend, then the meeting will go on without you, and you will have no say in any voting that takes place. Need I remind you that a two thirds majority of all the Lord Holders is required to pass a resolution? If you are not there, it might pass without your having your say. No matter how I or the other Lords feel, you are a Lord Holder and as such are a member of the conclave and your opinions _do_ matter."

That mollified Toric a bit, but he felt he couldn't give in so easily. "When is this meeting?"

"In three days time," F'lar informed him.

"_Three days?_" he exclaimed. "That's too soon. I need more notice than that."

"I think that's ample notice," F'lar said. "That will give you time to rearrange your schedule and you will of course be given conveyance to and from Telgar as always."

"Oh very well. I'll be ready. But this had better be good."

"While I don't know what the ambassador is planning, I don't think she would waste the time of the leaders of Pern with trivialities," F'lar observed.

"She? They sent a woman?"

"Yes. She is very good at what she does. She seems to understand people very well. I won't keep you from your work any longer, Lord Toric. I'll have a dragon here to convey you to Telgar in three days time."

"Just don't send a green or a blue. As Lord Holder, I think I at least rate a brown, although a bronze would be preferable," Toric told him.

"Of course Lord Toric. I would never insult you by sending a lesser color dragon for your conveyance. Good day." F'lar mounted Mnementh and told him to take off. _Pompous fool _F'lar thought to himself.

Mnementh emerged from _between_ so far above Nerat Hold that it was not visible. When F'lar questioned his mount, Mnement told him, _You need to cool down and speak with the Lord of Nerat with a clear head._

_You're right as usual, dear heart,_ F'lar thought to his dragon. _Thank you._

The rest of the meetings went without trouble or unpleasantries. F'lar was glad he got Toric out of the way first. When he met with F'nor at Benden Weyr later, his second told him that all the Lords he had talked to had agreed although Deckter of Nabol had grumbled about the inconvenience of the short notice.

* * *

Three days later F'lar was at Telgar conversing with his fellow weyrleaders when they heard a humming sound coming from the sky. They looked up and saw what looked like a streamlined box coming in for a landing.

The ambassador emerged first followed by a man with the darkest skin F'lar had ever seen. It was almost black. Captain Horn exited last.

Susan strode up the the group of weyrleaders and addressed F'lar. "Weyrleader, thank you for expediting an audience with the council. I would like to introduce Marcus Silby, one of our most brilliant scientists."

"I am honored to make the acquaintance of someone who has earned the trust of so magnificent a creature as the one you ride," Silby intoned in a deep resonant voice. He extended his hand to shake.

F'lar took this man's measure and found he liked what he saw. The fact he had complemented his dragon didn't hurt either. He took his arm in the standard clasp that was the way dragonmen greeted each other. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance. The ambassador said your presence was required at the proposal. My weyrwoman, Lessa has speculated that you wish to study thread as it burrows. If this is the case, you can be assured you will not receive permission."

"Unfortunately, I cannot comment on the nature of the proposal until it has been formally issued to the conclave of Lords. But I can assure you I would do nothing to endanger your world or usurp the autonomy of any lawfully constituted government on Pern."

"I see. The ambassador said your ethics were beyond reproach. I have found most people act out of enlightened self interest," F'lar said.

"I do as well. My ethics, as you put it, come from having a sense of right and wrong instilled into me at a very early age. If I were to act in an unethical manner that caused people harm, I couldn't live with the guilt, so I don't act in such a manner."

The Telgar steward chose that moment to announce the conclave of Lords was ready to convene. The ambassador's party were led into the council room and shown where to sit. The Lords filed in and took their places. Lytol was presiding and when he saw everyone was in place, he rose and took the floor.

"My Lords, I thank you for your timely attendance. I have the honor of introducing the representatives of the Confederation of Sentient States. Ambassador Susan Evans, Marcus Silby, and Captain Niles Horn, the captain of the ship that brought this party to Pern.

"I believe that the ambassador has a proposal to make. Ambassador, you have the floor."

Susan stood and took a deep breath. She had been considering very carefully how to put this diplomatically because she knew it was going to cause shock.

"Most Honorable Lord Holders of the planet Pern, the Confederation salutes your ancestors and their ingenuity in coming up with a way to combat the space born menace, Thread. We salute the fact that they actually created a species that would someday become if they were not always, sentient. Their achievement in creating the dragons of Pern was nothing short of remarkable. However, there was one task they were unable to complete due to their very struggle for survival. They were unable to complete their research on the Thread organism itself. We would like to continue that research here on Pern."

There were mumblings from the Lords.

"We understand that Thread is a menace and will consume any living thing it touches. We have brought along containment equipment that will contain it to a small area where we can study it as it burrows and feeds."

The lords were shocked speechless. They all had stunned looks on their faces and were shaking their heads. Fandarel's voice boomed out.

"What sort of containment equipment?"

"It is equipment that produces fields of force. Basically an invisible wall. Nothing can pass through it."

"And what if it fails? And don't tell me that can't happen. I am a smith, what the records call an engineer. These invisible walls would be created by machines. What if the machines fail?"

"I will let Dr. Silby address that," Susan told the council.

Silby rose and cleared his throat. "I have thought of this possibility myself. I insisted on a failsafe device that will ensure that in that remote event all thread that have begun to burrow is destroyed. Unfortunately, that will result in the deaths of myself and my science crew, but I would rather that than be responsible for causing the loss hundreds of acres of food producing fields that will cause the starvation of thousands.

"This device is called a MAM. That stands for Matter/antimatter destruct device. It is rated to destroy everything within a ten kilometer radius. The fields, or invisible walls would extend for a radius of four kilometers. No matter how fast this thread is, it can't outrun an explosive device. And this is the same material that is used for travel between the stars. I believe you detonated a quantity of it on the planet you call The Red Star."

Sebell spoke up. "You would risk your life for this? To protect people you don't even know?"

"I would, sir," responded Silby. "I may not know your people, but that is of little import. I would do the same for anyone. I could not live with myself knowing I had caused, even indirectly, the deaths of so many people."

F'lar stood up. "I believe you, but you must understand. Thread is and has been our mortal enemy for all of our recorded history. People, both humans and dragons have died fighting it. It totally goes against our grain to allow it to burrow and grow. So much so that we consider it an abomination. Dragons have an instinctual need to sear it from the air when they see it. They know what to do. The rider is there for moral support and to provide fuel for them to flame."

"I understand, sir," said Silby. "But to know an enemy is to give you power over it. We would provide all the details and results of our research."

The Lords were looking rather sullen but some had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"I think now would be a good time for us to retire and allow the Lords to deliberate," said the ambassador.


	18. Deliberation

_A/N: Welcome back. I am most terribly sorry this took so long. This is the hardest chapter I have had to write so far. It has given me _FITS. _I almost think I have written myself into a box. But I finally got it where I want it. Reviews are appreciated._

_Disclaimer. The Dragonriders of Pern is copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction and garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER **_for the author_

Deliberation

Lord Groghe held up a hand at the ambassador's suggestion. "Before we adjourn for deliberations I'd like to hear what the crafts and the Weyrs have to say about this. Master Fandarel, I'd like your opinion."

"Thread could not survive an antimatter explosion," Fandarel replied. "That's all I can say with certainty."

"Weyrleader F'lar?"

F'lar slowly stood up. "I believe this Silby is an honorable man. I believe he means to do what he says in the case of such a catastrophe. What people mean to do and what they are able to bring themselves to do are sometimes two different things. The Weyrs recommend caution."

"Masterharper Sebell?"

"How would I know? I don't know anything about antimatter or invisible walls. So I would have to go with the weyrleader and recommend caution. Although one thing that Silby said is correct. To know an enemy is to give you power over him."

"Does anyone else have anything to add?" Groghe asked.

No one spoke. Groghe nodded at Lytol.

"The Conclave of Lords is now closed," Lytol intoned. "I will ask all but the Lords to please vacate the chamber.

As the non-lords were filing out, Groghe cleared his throat. "Lytol, stay. You are the Lord Holder of Landing and even if you weren't you would still have a vote."

"Thank you, Lord Groghe. Your confidence in my judgment is gratifying."

"Oh, stop with the flowery talk. We're all equals here." Groghe looked disgusted.

"I'm just not sure what I've done to earn a vote on the Conclave without being an actual Lord Holder."

"Well, let's see," responded Groghe. "You were a dragonrider, so you know the Weyrs. You were a master weaver, so you know the crafts. You were the Warder at one of the most prominent holds, so you know the holds. You understand every facet of our society. That earns you a vote on the Conclave."

"Thank you, my Lord. I think it would be helpful to take an initial vote. Just to see where we stand."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Larad.

Lytol passed around slips of paper. "Those in favor indicate so with a 'Yes', those opposed with a 'No'. If you wish to abstain indicate so with an 'A'"

When the votes were counted there were nine No's and nine abstentions.

"Nine abstentions?" said Warbret of Ista. "Looks like we have a lot of work to do here."

"I'd like to hear from one of the abstainers," Groghe said. "I understand that Toric might abstain because he has no real stake. Can't do this studying in Southern cause of the grubs."

Lord Jaxom stood up. "I abstained. I don't know what to think. I don't want to dismiss this out of hand, but then again, I want to be very cautious about allowing Thread to burrow."

"Why not dismiss it out of hand?" asked Deckter of Nabol. "Do you honestly think something good can come of this?"

"I don't know, Lord Deckter," replied Jaxom. "I do know that it is true that to know an enemy gives you power over it. What happens if some stray rock from the Oort cloud strays in and brings thread with it. It would be nice to know all we can about this menace."

Larad of Telgar spoke up. "I abstained as well. As you know Telgar covers a lot of ground and there are vast plains. If it comes to it, I would be willing to allow the studying to be done in the middle of one of the plains. _If_ a wing of dragons and ground crew were standing by just in case."

"Are you all mad?" Ranrel was on his feet. "You are actually considering allowing this, this...Abomination to proceed?"

"Sit down, Ranrel," Groghe told him. "What Jaxom said is correct. We know Thread is out there in space, in that, what was it, Oort cloud? We know from the Star Hall that some rocks and such pass through it. What if a stray rock brings Thread here again? We do need to understand it. But we do need to be cautious about it. We owe that to all the people who look to us for protection.

"We have dragons if that happens," countered Ranrel. "They've protected us for thousands of turns."

"And we've paid dearly for that protection," put in Ciparis of Nerat. "Not that I begrudge the tithe, but easing that strain on our resources will be a welcome relief. But if we continue to count on them to protect us, we must support them. You can't have it both ways."

"Well said, Lord Ciparis. Well said," said Groghe. "He's right you know. If we expect to dispense with the tithe, we must not count on them for protection."

* * *

Outside the Ambassador was talking with Silby when F'lar joined them. "I'm sorry if I insulted you, sir, but I have to think about my planet first," F'lar told Silby. 

"Oh I understand completely," Silby allowed. "You don't know me or my reputation by anything but third hand. And what you said is correct. Some couldn't bring themselves to do it. I could, but you have no way of knowing that for certain."

"You would actually sacrifice yourself to ensure our safety?" F'lar couldn't understand this. This man had no stake on Pern. He was not a protector. He was, basically, a smith.

"I would sir. I cannot and will not live with the responsibility of causing so much harm," Silby responded. "There are some things that are worse than death. Causing starvation and suffering is one of them for me."

"You do have machines that make food," said F'lar. "If it came to that you could ensure that no one starved by supplying those to the affected areas."

"You are absolutely correct. And in so doing we would be violating your Charter," Silby asserted. "This may seem like a technicality, but needlessly setting aside the laws of a culture abrogates sovereignty and autonomy. That I cannot do. It goes against everything I believe in. I would rather die."

F'lar shook his head. But the tone of voice, the set of his face, the look in his eyes reassured the Weyrleader. This man would _not_ allow Thread escape containment.

_Mnementh, would you bespeak Ruth? Have him tell his rider I need to make a statement to the Conclave._

_It is done, _Mnementh responded.

Shortly afterward the doors to the great hall opened and the chief steward announced, "Weyrleader F'lar, the Conclave will hear your statement."

F'lar entered the council room and the doors were closed behind him.

"My Lords of the Conclave of Pern. I have been speaking to Marcus Silby. After speaking with him, I am convinced that he would do what he says he would if catastrophe occurs. This man seems to have an unshakable belief system. He puts the laws of others above his own welfare. I have never met such a man as him. I therefore, while still recommending caution, support the study that the Confederation of Sentient States has proposed."

"Thank you, Weyrleader F'lar," said Groghe. "We appreciate your honesty and value your opinions. If that is the whole of your statement, we will continue deliberations and take your statement under advisement while we deliberate."

F'lar bowed and strode for the door.

* * *

The Conclave deliberated for almost three days. The Ambassador used the quarters Groghe had assigned her and Silby was given quarters by Groghe's chief steward. The Captain returned to his ship while the waiting continued. Dragons conveyed the Lords to and from their holds each night and each morning. 

At the fourtheenth hour of the third day the doors of the council room opened and the Lords filed out and stood side by side while Groghe delivered the decision of the Conlave of Lords.

* * *

_A/N: I know. A short one. Sorry about that. And a cliffie to boot. One more chapter and perhaps an epilogue and the story should be finished. Don't forget to review._


	19. Epilogue

_A/N: Hello everyone. Welcome back. I am most dreadfully sorry it took so long, but this has given me __**FITS**__. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is the property of and copyrighted by Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction which garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER** _for the author. The events of this story are the invention of this story's author's imagination and not endorsed _**WHATSOEVER** _by Anne McCaffrey._

Epilogue

Lord Groghe delivered the Conclave's decision. "The Conclave of Lords has decided to allow the proposal from the Earth government to proceed." There were mumblings and gasps. "There are conditions to this. Lord Larad of Telgar has graciously donated the center of one of the plains of his hold as the site, but there must be at least one wing of dragons on station outside the danger zone as well as fully equipped ground crew at all times. We also require a master smith to be on hand during the setup and preparations for this experiment."

Marcus Silby spoke up. "May I ask the final result of the voting?"

"Fifteen in favor, two opposed, one abstention," intoned Lytol. "The voting was such that no one knows who voted how. Nor should we. The only salient fact is that fifteen Lords voted in favor. This is more than the two thirds majority needed to pass a resolution."

Silby nodded and stepped back.

F'lar stepped forward. "I will make sure that there is a wing of dragons on station twenty kilometers from the site at all times. We will give conveyance to any ground crew the Lords approve. I also want to have communications between the site and the wing at all times."

"I'll provide communication units," boomed out Fandarel's voice.

* * *

The next two weeks were full ones. Shuttles from the _Phobos_ delivered the equipment and materials to the site. Fandarel and Benelek were on hand to observe the preparation as stipulated by the lords. And they asked questions when they thought necessary. They were there for more than observation. It was not mentioned (but neither was it a secret) that Fandarel reported back to the Lords and F'lar.

When all was setup to Silby's satisfaction Benelek insisted on remaining during the actual experiment.

"You don't have to do this, Master Benelek," Fandarel told him.

"I know Mastersmith," replied Benelek. "But I want to be a part of this. I also want to be assured that if there is a failure of the equipment that all thread is destroyed."

"Do you have reason to doubt this Silby," Fandarel asked him.

"Not at all," replied Benelek. "I do trust him to do this, but he really has no actual stake in this. I, as a native to this world do. I wouldn't fully trust any offworlder with the fate of Pern."

Fandarel nodded. He hoped that all would go according to plan because if it didn't, Pern was going to lose one of its brightest stars.

* * *

Captain Horn sat in the command seat on the bridge of the _Phobos_ and waited for communications to signal the all clear. They had collected three thread ovoids and had loaded them into torpedo tubes. Those tubes were trained on the location with all variances for wind accounted for. Or so they thought. Dragons and their riders stood by to flame the resultant Thread if it strayed of course.

"The research station reports all is in readiness, sir," reported the lieutenant at communications.

"Thank you," said Horn. "Weapons, Fire One, Two and Three at one second intervals."

"One second intervals, aye," came the response. "One fired... Two fired... Three fired. All relevant tubes fired. Tracking the ovoids. They appear to be on course. Maintaining communications with the dragonriders' wingleader."

"Thank you," said Horn.

"Ovoids are now entering atmosphere," reported Weapons. "No deviations from expected course. They should be deploying Thread very shortly.

* * *

Six hours later

Silby stood on the observation porch of the facility and looked out on devastation. There wasn't any green to be seen for kilometers. The Thread had gotten all of it. He did see greenery in the distance and was relieved. At least the containment had held. He had had his hand on the switch that would detonate the MAM until it was reported that no thread at all had passed through containment. He still had the remote in his pocket; just in case.

He now understood why they were so paranoid about this stuff. It was pernicious. He held up the hand scanner he held and took readings.

The scanner registered movement. He fine tuned the instrument and got a life reading. Looked like it was some sort of worm or insect. 'What could survive this stuff,' he thought to himself.

The observation porch was such that it surrounded the facility and was two meters wide. He walked around the structure keeping to the porch taking readings. He got three more reading that were the same as the first.

He went back inside, docked his scanner into the mainframe and downloaded the readings he had taken. He then set the computer to analyzing the results.

He went into the mess hall and got a cup of coffee as he didn't care for the taste of Klah. He could drink it, but he thought coffee tasted better. He was sitting at one of the tables, eyes closed, thinking when he heard, "Not going to sleep, are we?"

He opened his eyes and saw Benelek standing beside him. "Not at all, master smith. I was thinking. I have found something and am letting the computer analyze it. It seems like there is life in the devastation that thread left."

"That's impossible," stated Benelek.

"I would agree, but my scanner registered movement. I fine tuned it and got a life reading. I followed the porch around the facility and got three more readings just like the first."

"I don't see how that is possible. There is nothing out there from the porch to the field wall."

Silby smiled. "Let's go look at the analysis, shall we?"

They left the mess hall and went back to the control room. Silby addressed the computer. "Computer, how far along is the analysis ordered on hand scanner data?"

"Estimating two minutes until analysis is complete."

"Preliminary findings?"

"Life detected. Running correlations now," responded the computer.

Benelek goggled at the computer. "There really is life out in that thread scored wasteland?"

"Apparently," Silby responded.

They waited in silence.

"Analysis complete," the computer said. "Proceed with verbal report?"

"Affirm," Silby told the machine.

"Life detected. Form resembles a worm with a segmented body. Unable to locate a correlation with known forms. Form most resembles the Thread eating grubs found in southern hemisphere which records say were engineered by Tubbleman, Ted, an original colonist."

"Display form on monitor one," Silby ordered.

Benelek's jaw nearly hit the floor. "By the shell of the First Egg! That's a sandworm! An Igen sandworm!"

"Are they dangerous?" Silby asked.

"To Thread. Not to humans. They eat thread. They eat dirt as well. I think they also excrete dirt and soil, but I'm not sure. I'm not a herdsman or a beast crafter."

"How could a sandworm from Igen get inside the field?" Silby wondered. "The containment field extends three kilometers into the soil."

Benelek was shaking his head. "I don't know. It shouldn't be able to." All of a sudden his face paled. "Computer, what are the dimensions of the forms found?"

"Length varying between two point four seven and two point five nine centimeters. Circumference varying between one point four one and one point five two centimeters."

"They're babies!" Benelek told him. 'Igen sandworms are much larger than that. They don't grow to huge size but quite a bit larger than that.

"I would say that we have a lot of work ahead of us. I'll send for the science team. I didn't want them down here until Thread had done what it does because I didn't want to risk their lives, but now we need them. We need to go over all the telemetry and records. That's a lot of tedium but it is necessary in scientific research.

* * *

Three weeks later

The science team was back on Phobos and Silby had his report ready for the Lord Holders. Not that it would really do them much good. In this case, to know the enemy didn't give much of an advantage.

He hailed the _Phobos_. "Has that report been sent to the Confederation, Captain?"

"Just sent minutes ago. Do you need a shuttle?"

"Not just yet. I'll have a dragon convey me to Benden Weyr so the Weyrleader can arrange another Conclave so I can give my report. I'll ask for accommodations there until I can give my report to the Lords. I did promise them we would share our findings."

"This is the damnedest thing I have ever seen and I've been to more than thirty planets."

"It is odd, but isn't that why you joined up? To see the unknown?"

Horn grunted at that. "Let me know when you are ready to return, Doctor, and I'll have a shuttle dispatched to pick you up."

Silby picked up the hand unit and pressed the talk button. "Hello, Wingleader?"

"Wingleader T'gellan here."

"The experiment is concluded. The containment field will be deactivated shortly. I need a ride to Benden Weyr, and I believe master smith Benelek would like a ride home to Landing."

"Two dragons will be there very shortly," T'gellan responded. "T'gellan out."

When Silby arrived at Benden Weyr, he sought out F'lar.

"Dr. Silby." F'lar smiled at him. "This is an unexpected surprise."

"I have concluded the research," he told F'lar. "I still don't have all the answers, but there is no way I can learn anymore in field research. I need to address the Lords to give my final report. It is going to be a shock."

"Can you tell me what you found?" F'lar asked him.

"I would rather tell the Lords first. You can be present if you like, but they are the ones who authorized this research so they should be the first to know."

"I understand. I will setup a meeting. Would three days from now be convenient?"

"Any schedule that is convenient for them is fine," Silby said. "I understand they are busy men with large properties to manage."

F'lar smiled and nodded.

* * *

Telgar Hold three days later

The Lords had assembled and Silby was waiting for the meeting to be convened. F'lar as well as all the other Weyrleaders and all craftmasters except the masterdolphineer were present.

"My Lords of the Conclave of Pern," Lytol intoned. "Thank you for your attendance. Marcus Silby is ready to report the findings of the research you authorized. Dr. Silby, you have the floor."

Silby stood up and cleared his throat. "What I have found is most remarkable. It seems that when left unchecked one strain of the Thread organism mutates into another life form that is harmless to humans. We found tiny Igen sandworms in the devastation that Thread had caused inside the containment field. After exhaustive studies of the records and telemetry, we found that those tiny worms were once Thread. They are, of course, no danger to humans in this form and actually eat Thread, among other things."

"Sandworms are actually Thread _evolved?_" Lord Laudey was incredulous. The other Lords were looking just as stunned.

"The ones on your lands may not be," Silby said. "They may be, and probably are, natural offspring, but our research indicates that this is how sandworms came to be in the first place."

"This is all very well and good," Ranrel said. "But how does this give us power over Thread if by some obscene chance it falls again?"

"This is a rare case where that axiom doesn't hold," Silby told the Lords. "I wish I had better news for you, but I agreed that I would share our findings. I have done so."

"So that's it?" said Deckter of Nabol. "You find that Thread evolves into sandworms and that's it?"

"I don't know what more we can do in the field," Silby told them. "We will, of course, collect Thread ovoids and do laboratory experiments, but this is all I have for you right now."

"Well, I find it rather gratifying to think that this menace evolves into something that eats what it evolved from," Groghe said. "Gives a sense of justice. It is disappointing that this information doesn't give us any real advantage over it, but I am not and never have been one to blame the messenger."

"That is the totality of my report, my Lords," Silby told them. "I do want to thank you for allowing me to conduct this research. It was extremely interesting." He sat down.

"If no one has any objections," Lytol said, "I will now adjourn this special Conclave."

No one spoke.

"This session of the Conclave of Lords is now adjourned."

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it. I know it may seem like a cop out but this was where the story was heading from almost the beginning of Part 2. I know there were some scenes left out but I just couldn't seem to make them come out right. I have written several scenes that I didn't include because when I read them they are just not believable and when I rewrote them they still were not believable. But fear not. Even though this story is now complete, there is more to be told in this AU. Expect some oneshots. Till next time._


End file.
